The Second Chance
by Alicia Uchiha
Summary: Sebuah kesempatan kedua yang di berikan oleh Tuhan untuk merubah kehidupan seseorang menjadi lebih baik dari yang terdahulu./ (semi) Canon./ DON'T LIKE? JUST GO AWAY!/ Chap-9, UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO MY IMAGINATION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Maybe OOC. Typos. Alur cepet**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA?! JUST GO AWAY!**

 **.**

NB : Disarankan ㅡjika berkenanㅡ untuk mendengarkan backsound Naruto sesuai dengan yang tertulis di **[...]** Agar bisa mengikuti suasana seperti yang penulis inginkan. Terimakasih^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Imagining^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Shiren]_

Mentari pagi menyapa penduduk desa Konoha yang sudah memulai aktivitas mereka. Seperti biasa, setiap pagi para shinobi aktif akan menemui _Hokage_ untuk mendapatkan sebuah misi untuk mereka. Begitu pula dengan Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru dan Lee yang hari ini akan mendapatkan misi bersama.

"Misi kalian saat ini adalah membawa Sasuke kembali." Ucap Kakashi dengan wajah serius.

"Apa? Membawa Sasuke kembali?"

"Ya. Sudah terlalu lama dia berkelana dan dia sama sekali tidak memberi kabar apapun. Dia itu satu-satunya Uchiha di dunia ini. Jadi, harus dilestarikan."

"APA? Di lestarikan?" Naruto tergelak mendengar ucapan Kakashi. "Apa dia makhluk yang hampir punah?! Ha Ha."

 **PLETAK**

"Aduh!"

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto kesal. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar masih konyol dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Kekasih? Yah. Walau Sakura tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi Naruto memang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sekarang.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Bukankah guru Kakashi sudah bilang kalau dia satu-satunya Uchiha di dunia ini, HA?!" Sakura berteriak kesal.

"Iya-iya.. Aku kan hanya bergurau." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengusap kepala yang di pukul Sakura.

"Ah! Kalian ini.." Desah Kakashi.

"Lalu, jika Sasuke tidak memberi kabar apapun bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Shikamaru mengabaikan dua sahabatnya yang tengah berperang itu.

"Yah.. Aku sudah mencari informasi tentang keberadaannya saat ini. Dia ada di pulau Nagi, di Negara Air."

"APA?! Itu jauh sekali.."

"Benar-benar berkelana ya?" Cicit Hinata.

"Ayolah teman-teman jangan mengeluh. Mana semangat masa muda kalian?!" Ucap Lee berapi-api.

"Ck! Merepotkan!"

"Oh iya.. Ba-bagaimana jika Sasuke- _san_ menolak untuk kembali?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku menyerahkan semua masalah itu pada kalian. Yang ingin aku tahu, Sasuke harus kembali. Bagaimanapun caranya." Tegas Kakashi.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali!" Teriak Naruto bersemangat.

"Ya! Untuk yang kedua kalinya." Timpal Sakura ikut bersemangat.

Saat itu juga ke-lima _shinobi_ itu bergegas kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk mengambil perbekalan perjalanan mereka, setelahnya mereka akan berkumpul di gerbang desa.

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Lightning Speed]_

Tim yang di tugaskan untuk menjemput Sasuke telah berkumpul di gerbang desa. Kakashi juga ada disana. Melepas kepergian mereka.

"Berhati-hatilah kalian. Dan bawa Sasuke kembali secepatnya."

"Baik!"

"AYO! Kita bawa pulang Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto bersemangat.

Mereka pun segera menggerakkan kaki mereka menjauhi desa. Pergi menuju ke arah timur.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Hyouhaku]_

Seorang pemuda berjubah hitam dengan surai hitam panjang berjalan diantara pepohonan di hutan belantara. Entah apa yang ia lakukan di dalam hutan ini. Sesekali kepalanya berputar ke berbagai arah, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kelinci?"

Matanya menajam ketika melihat siluet bergerak menjauh. Sesuatu berwarna putih itu tampak melompat-lompat dan sesekali berhenti. Mulutnya tampak bergerak-gerak mengunyah sesuatu.

Tepat sekali. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk makan. Sejauh perjalanannya sejak 2 hari yang lalu, ia belum menemukan sebuah desa lagi. Maka dari itu, makanan yang ia konsumsi beberapa hari ini adalah hewan-hewan yang ada di sekelilingnya, seperti burung, kelinci, tupai, dan hewan berukuran kecil lainnya.

 **BATS**

Sasuke melemparkan pedang _Kusanagi_ -nya dan tepat mengenai ekor kelinci itu. Kelinci itu belum mati karena hanya ekor yang terkena pedang Sasuke dan bergerak-gerak ingin melepaskan diri.

Sasuke mendekati lalu meraih kelinci itu kemudian menyembelihnya, setelah itu ia membersihkannya. Ia pun mengumpulkan beberapa ranting kering, membuat api unggun untuk membakar daging kelinci itu.

"Sudah semakin malam. Sepertinya aku akan bermalam disini." Gumamnya sambil memandang langit yang mulai menggelap dengan tangan yang sesekali memutar-mutar daging kelinci.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon. Matanya menerawang. Sudah hampir 3 tahun ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Kini ia bisa melihat dunia dengan lebih baik. Ia ragu, kali ini, ia akan kembali lagi ke Konoha atau tidak? Ia sudah tidak mempunyai alasan untuk kembali ke desa yang selalu di lindungi oleh mendiang kakaknya, Itachi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kakakㅡ" gumam Sasuke seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Companions/Nakama]_

Kelompok yang diketuai oleh Shikamaru telah bergerak jauh dari Konoha. Sekitar 2-3 km ke depan, mereka akan memasuki negara Air. Hari sudah malam. Hampir seharian penuh mereka berjalan dan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk beristirahat.

"Jika ada Tenten pasti menyenangkan." Gumam Lee.

"Lho? Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa makan makanan yang lezat, bahkan di hutan seperti ini." Jelas Lee.

"Kau benar! Kemampuannya itu kan? Hm.. Apa namanya ya?" Ucap Naruto sambil berfikir.

"Dia ahli _fuinjutsu_. Bisa mengambil barang apapun termasuk bahan-bahan makanan." Kata Lee menjelaskan kemampuan Tenten.

"Wooahh! Hebat sekali." Decak Naruto kagum. Kemudian ia beralih pada kekasihnya, "Sakura- _chan_.. Apa kau tidak bisa seperti itu juga?"

"Jangan aneh-aneh Naruto! Makan saja apa yang ada di depanmu!" Gerutu Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_ jahat sekali.." Gumam Naruto sedih sambil menyantap makananya murung.

Sakura hanya menggerutu tidak jelas menanggapi gumaman Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat perilaku kedua sahabatnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru? Yah. Kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri.

"Hm.. Saat ini Sasuke- _san_ sedang apa ya?" Gumam Hinata sambil memandang bintang-bintang di langit melalui celah-celah rimbunan daun-daun.

"Eh?" Sakura yang mendengar gumaman Hinata tampak terkejut. Apa baru saja Hinata sedang memikirkan Sasuke?

"A-ada apa Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Kauㅡ sedang memikirkan Sasuke- _kun_?"

"A-APA?! Bu-bukan begitu!" Sangkal Hinata seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Wah! Hinata- _chan_! Sekarang kau telah melewati masa mudamu dengan penuh cinta." Kata Lee tidak jelas.

"Nanti aku akan mendekatkanmu dengan Sasuke, Hinata- _chan_. Tenang saja!" Ucap Naruto seraya memamerkan ibu jarinya.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Jerit Hinata membuat suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada lagi godaan dari teman-temannya. "Sekarang kita sedang dalam misi membawa Sasuke- _san_ kembali. Jadi, yang ada di pikiran kita pasti bagaimana cara membawanya kembali. Apa kita akan menggunakan kekerasan jika dia menolak?"

Naruto dan yang lainnya tampak berpikir, kecuali Shikamaru. Dia hanya menyimak apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Benar juga! Dia kuat sepertiku. Jika kalian tidak bisa mengalahkanku, bagaimana kalian bisa membawa Sasuke kembali dengan kekerasan?" Ucap Naruto sambil berpikir.

"Hey! Kau ini sedang berpikir mencari solusi atau sedang memamerkan kekuatanmu, ha?!" Keluh Sakura.

"He..he.. Bukan begitu Sakura- _chan_." Kata Naruto terkekeh.

"Hinata- _chan_.. Kau tenang saja. Aku yakin, kita akan membawa Sasuke kembali tanpa kekerasan!" Ucap Lee optimis.

 _[Hurricane Suite]_

"Hey! Kalian diamlah. Sekarang sudah semakin malam. Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di tempat iniㅡ"

"A-a-apa maksudmu Shikamaru?! A-apa ada hantu disini?" Potong Naruto ketakutan seraya merangsek mendekati Sakura sambil melihat sekeliling dengan horor.

"Ck! Bukan itu maksudku.." Decak Shikamaru kesal. "Hinata, aktifkan _Byakugan_ mu. Dan periksa apa di sekeliling kita cukup aman untuk tidur di bawah atau tidak?!"

Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian dia mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ nya. Urat-urat kecil tampak terlihat di sekitar mata Hinata. Ia menggeleng pelan sebelum menonaktifkan _Byakugan_ nya.

"Sekeliling aman Shikamaru- _kun_. Kita bisa tidur di bawah malam ini." Tuturnya lembut.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang kita tidur dan pagi-pagi sekali, kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan." Ucap Shikamaru yang langsung di turuti oleh semuanya.

Mereka terlihat menyamankan posisi tidur mereka, yaitu dengan bersandar di pohon atau berbaring di atas tanah. Mereka mengambil selimut dari ransel mereka masing-masing untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari dinginnya angin malam.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Loneliness]_

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya ketika mendengar burung-burung bernyanyi merdu. Sudah pagi rupanya. Ia harus segera kembali melangkah. Sasuke memegang perutnya. Tampaknya ia lapar, tapi tidak ada hewan yang bisa dimakan pagi ini. Yah. Walaupun ada sedikit potongan daging kelinci yang kemarin ia tangkap. Mungkin ia bisa memakan itu.

"Kemana aku akan pergi sekarang? Lurus atau belok?" Gumamnya.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan lurus yang ia ambil. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Sudah beberapa jam ia berjalan, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah sungai. Sungai dengan air jernih, bahkan bebatuan di dasar sungai bisa terlihat jelas. Ikan-ikan berukuran sedang tampak berenang kesana-kemari. Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mencuci muka dan tampak meminum sedikit air sungai itu.

 _"Hati-hati sayang. Di depanmu ada sebuah batang pohon melintang."_

 _"Iya, selama ada dirimu, aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja."_

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap. Ia memutar kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Di depan sana, di seberang sungai, ia melihat sepasang kakek-nenek tengah berjalan bersama. Dengan beberapa ikat kayu bakar di punggung sang kakek dan sebuah bakul di dekapan sang nenek.

Sasuke melihat kemesraan yang di tunjukan oleh pasangan renta tersebut. Sedikit membuat hati Sasuke menghangat. Ia berpikir apakah ia bisa merasakan perasaan seperti yang kakek itu rasakan? Hidup bersama seseorang yang dicintai dan mencintainya.

Sasuke teringat seorang gadis yang pernah singgah di hatinya, bahkan sampai saat ini. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa gadis yang ia sukai, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Seorang gadis dari masa kecilnya. Seperti apa dia sekarang? Apa di sudah menjadi gadis cantik? Tidak. Sejak dulu, gadis itu memang cantik. Apa dia sudah menikah? Ahㅡ memikirkan itu membuat jantung Sasuke berdenyut sakit.

 **BRUKK**

Sasuke terperanjat ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pasangan kakek-nenek itu. Sang Kakek terlihat tengah terjatuh. Sementara Sang nenek terlihat sangat khawatir.

 _"Apa lebih baik tinggalkan satu ikat kayu bakar disini, suamiku?"_ Tanya sang nenek khawatir.

 _"Tidak sayang. Jika aku meninggalkan satu ikat saja disini, penghasilan kita akan berkurang. Tenang saja, aku masih kuat."_ Jawab kakek itu.

Sasuke beranjak dan mendekati pasangan renta itu. Kakek-nenek itu tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Pemuda dengan wajah yang lumayan sangar namun memancarkan sedikit ketulusan di matanya.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Sasuke sopan. Yah. Hasil dari mengelana, berkeliling dunia selama hampir 3 tahun ini. Ia menjadi sedikit terbiasa menolong seseorang.

"Tidak perlu, nak." Tolak sang kakek halus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kulihat kau begitu kesusahan. Biarkan aku membawa kayu-kayumu. Kau bantu isterimu saja." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil alih kayu-kayu dari punggung kakek.

Sang kakek pun tampak pasrah. Ia membiarkan Sasuke membawa kayu-kayunya. Ia pun menuntun isterinya dan pergi menuju gubuk kecil mereka.

Setelah berjalan hampir 1 km. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah gubuk kecil yang terletak cukup jauh dari pemukiman lainnya. Kakek itu meminta Sasuke untuk meletakkan kayu bakarnya tepat di samping pintu, sedangkan sang nenek telah masuk kedalam gubuk.

"Terimakasih telah membantuku, nak." Ucap sang kakek tulus.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi."

"Tunggu dulu!" Cegah sang kakek. "Masuklah! Minum dulu. Kau pasti lelah.."

"Tidak perㅡ"

"Aku akan sangat sedih jika kau menolaknya." Potong sang kakek.

Akhirnya Sasuke pasrah. Mau tidak mau ia pun mengikuti sang kakek masuk ke dalam gubuk. Setelah beberapa menit duduk dan berbincang dengan kakek, sang nenek datang dengan 3 gelas teh.

"Jadi, siapa dirimu, nak?" Tanya sang nenek.

"Aku hanya seorang pengelana." Jawab Sasuke.

"Pengelana? Kau sedang mencari apa?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir, "entahlah. Aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa dunia ini. Dunia yang selalu kulihat dengan kegelapan."

"Setelah kau melihat dunia ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kembali ke desamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kakek. Aku ragu untuk kembali kesana." Tutur Sasuke.

Nenek itu tampak tersenyum, "kembalilah nak! Aku yakin, sesuatu yang kau cari itu sebenarnya ada di dalam desamu sendiri."

Sasuke terdiam. Mencerna apa yang nenek itu katakan. Yang dia cari ada di dalam desanya? Apakah itu?

"Nak, setelah iniㅡ kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya sang kakek.

"Entahlah. Selama ini aku hanya terus berjalan." Jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Kalau begitu menetaplah disini untuk satu atau beberapa hari. Desa ini sangat indah, mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkan hatimu." Tutur sang kakek sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa kau akan menjual kayu bakarnya sekarang, suamiku?" Tanya sang nenek.

"Ya isteriku. Aku akan menjualnya sekarang."

"Apa aku boleh membantumu menjualnya?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sang kakek tersenyum, "tentu saja."

Sasuke pun mengikuti sang kakek. Mengambil alih kayu bakar yang tadi ia taruh dan pergi bersama kakek ke pasar untuk menjual kayu-kayu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Note :

Okay! Ini adalah percobaan, ada yang ingin berimajinasi bersamaku atau tidak? Jika ada minimal 5 orang, aku akan membagi imajinasiku bersama kalian^^

See you^^


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME TO MY IMAGINATION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Maybe OOC. Typos. Alur cepet/bertele-tele.**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA?! JUST GO AWAY!**

 **.**

Aku berimajinasi bersama :

 **SantiRevinty** /YanaKim/ **KokomClouds** /Miu/ **HyacintUchiha** /GeminisayankSayank/ **LinevyHimechan** /SushimakiPark/ **UchihaxHinata** /CahyaUchiha/ **NN** /Callistalia/ **Nurul851** /Penelopi/ **YukarisELF** /EuikoKatayanagi/ **SabrinaAnisa** /YukikoMiyuki/ **Sucirachma5** /Ilyaneji/ **Lightning69** /MoyaHime/ **OnyxDarkBlue**

 **.**

 **.**

NB : Disarankan ㅡjika berkenanㅡ untuk mendengarkan backsound Naruto sesuai dengan yang tertulis di _[...]_ Agar bisa mengikuti suasana seperti yang penulis inginkan. Terimakasih^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Imagining^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Burung-burung mulai berkicau merdu saat sang surya mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Mentari pagi menyebar ke sebagian bumi. Udara pagi yang dingin sedikit mengusik setiap insan yang masih berada di alam bawah sadar. Namun, ditengah dinginnya udara pagi, tetes embun pun terasa lebih menyejukkan.

 _[Saika]_

Gadis bermata _Byakugan_ itu terbangun, sedikit terusik dengan kicauan burung yang terdengar merdu. Kepalanya beranjak dari tas perbekalannya lalu terduduk. Memandang sekeliling, teman-temannya masih terlelap dengan mengelilingi api unggun. Memandang langit biru dengan perpaduan awan putih yang tampak bergerak.

Bara api yang berkobar untuk penerangan mereka semalam kini telah padam. Tidak ada secercah api yang tersisa. Mata _amethyst_ Hinata menangkap pergerakan dari tubuh Sakura dan disusul dengan terduduknya gadis itu.

"Aaah! Sudah pagi rupanya.." Gumam gadis bersurai pink itu sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

" _Ohayou_ Sakura- _chan_!" Sapa Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Oh! _Ohayou_ Hinata- _chan_!" Balas Sakura sambil menatap gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu.

Kedua anggota lainnya, Shikamaru dan Lee pun mulai terbangun dari tidur mereka. Shikamaru terlihat masih menguap dengan malas sedangkan Lee tampak bersemangat untuk mengawali hari paginya.

" _Ohayou_ Sakura- _chan_!" Sapa Lee pada Sakura yang berada di sebelah kanannya. " _Ohayou_ Hinata- _chan_!" Imbuhnya seraya menatap Hinata yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

" _Ohayou_ Lee."

" _Ohayou_ Lee- _kun_!" Sakura dan Hinata terdengar hampir bersamaan ketika membalas sapaan Lee.

" **Hooaaamm!** " Suara seseorang menguap terdengar jelas, membuat ketiganya ㅡSakura, Lee dan Hinata menoleh bersamaan. Pelakunya tentu saja Naruto yang kini tampak mencari posisi nyamannya untuk kembali tidur.

" **NARUTO! INI SUDAH PAGI! CEPAT BANGUN!** " Teriakan Sakura menggelegar membuat Naruto yang masih berada di alam mimpi tersentak bangun. Bahkan, burung-burung pun terbang menjauh, begitu ketakutan mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Sudah pagi ya.." Begitulah kira-kira kata pertama yang Naruto ucapkan pagi ini.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Seru Shikamaru sambil membenahi barang-barangnya kembali, diikuti oleh semua anggota tim. "Desa terdekat jaraknya sekitar 3-4 km lagi, kita akan sarapan disana." Imbuhnya.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat teman-teman!" Teriak Lee penuh semangat.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan misi mereka. Melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain dengan cepat. Melompat beriringan dengan Shikamaru di depan dan Lee di barisan belakang.

"Misi ini... Akan kita selesaikan dalam waktu berapa hari ya?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Kupikir akan lebih lama dari misi kita yang lain." Jawab Sakura. "Sasuke- _kun_ sudah lama pergi, dan sekarang kita pergi mencarinya entah dimana." Lanjutnya.

"Aku harap, kita akan cepat menemukan Sasuke- _san_.." Tutur Hinata yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Samidare]_

Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Kakek itu sambil membawa beberapa ikat kayu bakar di tubuhnya. Sesekali ia melihat Kakek yang berjalan dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk itu. Ia sedikit merasa iba pada Kakek-Nenek itu, iba akan keadaan kedua pasangan lansia tersebut. Namun, dibalik itu semua, ia merasa penasaran. Walau hidup berdua dengan kehidupan yang jauh dari kata layak, apa mereka merasa bahagia?

Bahagia? Perasaan yang entah kapan pernah Sasuke rasakan. Ia tidak tahu, lupa dan bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya hidup dengan bahagia. Selama ini, hatinya bagaikan batu.

Berkelana selama ini tidak membuahkan perasaan senang atau bahagia dalam hatinya, namun Ia hanya lebih bisa memahami arti hidup ini. Entah arti hidup seperti apa yang ia pahami. Yang ia tahu hanya, kehidupan ini tidaklah mudah untuk dijalani.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika sang Kakek juga menghentikan langkahnya. Rupanya, mereka telah sampai di tempat dimana Kakek selalu ranting-ranting itu, di pinggiran pasar. Sasuke meletakkan ranting-ranting kayu dengan perlahan.

"Aku akan pergi berkeliling di desa ini." Kata Sasuke berpamitan.

Kakek itu mengamatinya sejenak sebelum berbicara, "baiklah. Berhati-hatilah."

Sasuke melangkahkah kakinya menjauh dari kerumunan pasar. Para penduduk sesekali memperhatikannya, namun ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan mereka itu. Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

Langkah kakinya membawanya pergi ke pinggiran desa. Ada sebuah anak sungai disana. Mungkinkah sungai itu adalah sungai dimana ia mencuci mukanya pagi tadi? Entahlah. Ia enggan memikirkan hal itu.

Sasuke memilih untuk duduk bersimpuh di bibir sungai. Memandangi pantulan dirinya di air yang tampak tenang. Di sentuhnya rambut yang menutupi mata Rinnegannya. Ia tampak berpikir, masihkah ia setampan dulu? Masihkah gadis-gadis mengejarnya seperti saat ia masih di akademi? Ah! Kenapa ia memikirkan hal itu? Tentu saja sudah tidak ada lagi gadis-gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Seorang mantan _nuke-nin_ yang paling dicari di seluruh negeri, seseorang yang diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Tidak ada gadis yang mau bersamanya.

 _"Kakak_ _ㅡ_ _kapan kita akan makan?"_ Suara seorang bocah kecil tertangkap jelas oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke.

 _"Tunggulah sebentar lagi._ Lumut _yang kita dapatkan masih belum bisa di jual."_ Sahut seseorang yang Sasuke yakini sebagai sang Kakak.

 _"Tapi aku sudah lapar_ _ㅡ_ _"_ bocah kecil itu masih merajuk, sedangkan sang Kakak hanya bisa mengelus surai hitam sang adik dengan tatapan menyesal.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati kedua bocah itu berada tidak jauh darinya. Seseorang membawa setumpuk kayu, dan seseorang yang lebih kecil membawa sebuah wadah yang terbuat dari bambu yang dianyam. Kemudian Sasuke beranjak dari duduk nyamannya. Pemuda itu bisa menangkap perasaan takut yang merayap di hati kedua anak kecil itu saat melihatnya.

"K-kakak!" Cicit sang Adik yang kemudian bersembunyi dibalik tubuh sang Kakak.

"T-tenanglah! Mu-mungkin pa-paman itu t-tidak jahat" ucap Sang Kakak menenangkan sambil melirik takut pada sosok menyeramkan di depannya.

"Kalianㅡ" Sasuke bungkam ketika merasakan kedua anak itu bergetar takut. "ㅡapa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sambungnya.

"Ma-ma-maaf Pa-paman, j-jika ka-ka-kami mengganggu Pa-paman."

"Kemarilah!" Perintah Sasuke.

Kedua anak itu pun melangkah mendekat dengan waspada. Mereka takut, tetapi mereka tetap mendekati Sasuke. Mereka memandang Sasuke dengan gemetar ketika mereka telah berada di depan pemuda itu. Namun, mata mereka tampak menyipit bingung saat Pemuda itu berbalik, mengeluarkan pedang Kusanagi-nya. Kilatan petir _Chidori_ terlihat merayap ke pedang _Kusanagi_ itu, dan tanpa ragu ia mencelupkan _Kusanagi_ -nya ke air.

Air sungai tampat sedikit terkoyak dan tidak lama kemudian muncullah beberapa ikan segar berukuran sedang ke permukaan.

"Ayo kita makan bersama!" Seru Sasuke datar.

"Pa-paman..." Bukan sahutan ketakutan yang terdengar, namun sahutan kekaguman. Mereka belum pernah melihat hal yang seperti itu selama ini.

"...hebat!"

 **OoOoO**

 _[Unparalleled Troughout History]_

Suara riuh segera terdengar ketika Naruto dan yang lainnya sampai di sebuah desa yang berdekatan dengan daerah perbatasan antara Negara Api dan Negara Air.

"Wah! Akhirnya kita sampai juga ya." Seru Naruto senang. Ia memandang sekeliling. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya, bercengkrama dan melakukan aktivitas lainnya.

"Jadi, ayo kita mencari makanan!" Sahut Lee dengan bersemangat.

"Iya.. Ayo kita pergi!" Sakura berlari mendahului teman-temannya, dan diikuti oleh Naruto dan Lee.

"Sakura- _chan_! Tunggu aku!" Panggil Naruto seraya berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Hey! Tunggu aku juga!" Sahut Lee.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polah ketiga temannya. Dan berniat menyusul mereka.

"Shika- _kun_.. Ayo kita kejar mereka!"

"Ck! Itu merepotkan!" Keluh Shikamaru.

Hinata tersenyum, "ayolah! Apa kau tidak lapar juga?"

Shikamaru tidak membalas pertanyaan Hinata. Namun, pemuda Nara itu berjalan menyusul Naruto, Sakura dan Lee yang membuat Hinata terkekeh pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menyingkap tirai yang terpasang di pintu masuk sebuah kedai _Ramen_. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi, kemudian disusul oleh Naruto, Lee, Hinata dan Shikamaru.

"Paman! Kami pesan _Ramen_ -nya!" Seru Naruto yang langsung dibalas sahutan "baik!" Oleh sang pemilik kedai sekaligus pembuat Ramen.

"Setelah ini, aku, Naruto dan Lee akan mencari sebuah kapal. Sakura dan Hinata pergi mencari perbekalan." Tutur Shikamaru.

"Aku mengerti, Shikamaru!" Sahut Sakura.

"Baik!"

"Silahkan menikmati _Ramen_ -nya!" Paman pemilik kedai menaruh masing-masing 1 mangkuk _Ramen_ didepan mereka.

"Selamat makan!" Teriak Naruto dan Lee hampir bersamaan.

Sakura menatap Naruto penuh sayang. Ia tersenyum. Ia pun merasa sangat beruntung memiliki seorang Naruto di dalam hidupnya. Sungguh, ia tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima pria berambut pirang itu menjadi kekasihnya.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura terkekeh kecil sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kekasih.

"Kira-kira berapa hari kita akan sampai di Pulau Nagi?" Tanya Lee.

"Kita bisa sampai dalam 2 hari." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Ah! Aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sahabat sejatiku itu!" Ucap Naruto penuh kerinduan.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Shitsui]_

Sasuke tengah duduk bersama Nenek siang itu. Ia hanya memperhatikan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh wanita tua itu. Memasak. Yah, nenek tengah memotong beberapa sayuran ketika Sasuke masuk dan duduk di sekitar area masak.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Apa kalian hanya hidup berdua?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Nenek menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sasuke, lalu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ya.." Jawab Nenek tersenyum. "Kami sudah hidup bersama selama 45 tahun." Imbuhnya.

"Kalian tidak mempunyai anak?"

"Tidak." Kata nenek. "Jika kau ingin bertanya, kenapa kami bisa bertahan selama ini tanpa kehadiran seorang bayi..." Nenek kembali menoleh pada Sasuke. "...jawabannya adalah cinta. Kami bersama bukan karena tuntutan untuk memiliki seorang bayi, tetapiㅡ kami bersama karena kami menginginkannya, karena cinta, nak." Jelas Nenek panjang.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Boleh nenek bertanya? Apa kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau cintai?" Tanya Nenek dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke menatap Nenek dengan tatapan sendu. Ingin sekali Sasuke menjawab dengan tegas "YA!" Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Lidahnya kelu.

"Jika kau memilikinya. Genggamlah ia. Hiduplah bersamanya, apapun yang terjadi. Nenek yakinㅡ kehidupanmu akan lebih berwarna..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Note :

Maaf baru update, karena selama seminggu ini ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan^^ jadi, aku akan update paling lambat dalam waktu 1 minggu^^

Masih belum ada SH moment ya.. Karena mereka belum bertemu. Mohon untuk bersabar. Dan jangan bosan jika chapter awal ada NS moment^^

Terimakasih udah nyempetin untuk berimajinasi bersamaku^^

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya^^


	3. Chapter 3

**WELCOME TO MY IMAGINATION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Maybe OOC. Typos. Alur cepet/bertele-tele.**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA?! JUST GO AWAY!**

 **.**

Aku berimajinasi bersama :

SantiRevinty/YanaKim/KokomClouds/ **Miu** /HyacintUchiha/GeminisayankSayank/LinevyHimechan/SushimakiPark/UchihaxHinata/CahyaUchiha/ **NN** /Callistalia/Nurul851/ **Penelopi** / **YukarisELF** / **EuikoKatayanagi** /SabrinaAnisa/ **YukikoMiyuki** /Sucirachma5/ **Ilyaneji** / **Lightning69** / **MoyaHime** / **OnyxDarkBlue** / **Guest** /ArcanGirl/NurmalaPrieska/CintyaCleadizzlibratheea/ **Fio** / **NayasantJapaneze** / **UzumakiDanty** / **AsyahHatsune** / **Kanayla** / **ShuuhiSama** /

 **.**

 **.**

NB : Disarankan ㅡjika berkenanㅡ untuk mendengarkan backsound Naruto sesuai dengan yang tertulis di _[...]_ Agar bisa mengikuti suasana seperti yang penulis inginkan. Terimakasih^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Imagining^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Shiren]_

Kapal yang ditumpangi Naruto dan kawan-kawan segera menerjang ombak saat mereka mulai berlayar sore itu. Beberapa burung camar tampak berterbangan di atas kapal mereka.

Lee sudah mual-mual sejak mereka mulai berlayar. Sama seperti guru Guy, Lee juga mabuk laut. Sakura tengah bersamanya saat ini di pinggiran kapal. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu mencibir tidak suka.

"Apa-apaan dia? Mencari sempit dalam kesempitan.." Tutur Naruto kesal.

Hinata yang berada di dekatnya tertawa pelan, "kau salah Naruto- _kun_.."

Perhatian Naruto teralihkan pada Hinata. Memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung, "eh? Apanya yang salah Hinata- _chan_?"

"Kata-katamu. Seharusnya, _'mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan'_." Kata Hinata membenarkan.

Naruto tampak tertawa dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya canggung. "Ha-Ha.. Benarkah?"

"Hey... Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berjalan mendekati mereka dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto.

"Kami tidak membicarakan hal serius, Sakura- _chan_.." Tutur Hinata.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau menggoda Hinata- _chan_?" Tatapan Sakura begitu menusuk Naruto, membuat pemuda itu salah tingkah.

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Bagaimana keadaan Lee, Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

Gadis Haruno itu menoleh pada Hinata, "yah.. Dia mabuk parah! Sekarang dia sedang beristirahat."

"Kasian sekali."

"Ah! Dia sama seperti guru Guy. Payah!" Cibir Naruto.

 **PLUK**

Sakura memukul lengan Naruto, "jangan menghina!"

"Iya-iya.. Terus saja kau membela dia." Naruto beranjak, meninggalkan Sakura yang tampak bingung dan Hinata terkekeh.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sakura heran sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang sudah berdiri bersama Shikamaru yang tengah mengemudikan kapal ini.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Hinata misterius yang membuat Sakura semakin bingung. Hinata terkekeh, "ayo kita segera memasak untuk makan malam." Imbuhnya.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Strangeness]_

Kiba dan Akamaru saat ini tengah berada di kantor _Hokage_. Mereka mendapatkan misi untuk menjadi anggota bantuan yang _Hokage_ kirimkan. Yah! Penciuman mereka yang tajam sangat berguna untuk melacak keberadaan Sasuke.

"Mintalah bantuan pada Sai untuk mengantarkan kalian pada tim Shikamaru." Ucap Kakashi.

"Baik."

Kiba dan Akamaru pun pamit undur diri. Setelah berada di luar kantor _Hokage_. Mereka cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah, mengambil perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan. Setelah itu pergi menemui Sai.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Dark Clouds]_

Hinata dan Sakura menyiapkan makan malam bersama. Lee masih terlelap, sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru telah duduk di depan meja. Lalu siapa yang menjaga kemudi? Naruto mengeluarkan dua _bunshin_ untuk menjaga kemudi, sedangkan ia menikmati makan malam.

"Hey! Ada yang datang!" Seorang _bunshin_ Naruto berteriak dari pintu, membuat mereka yang ada di dalam kabin berhamburan keluar, yah, kecuali Lee tentunya.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat ada dua ekor burung besar terbang di atas mereka.

Dua diantara penunggang burung besar itu melompat turun. Mereka yang ada di kapal tercengang sekaligus heran melihat siapa yang datang. Sedangkan sang 'tamu' terlihat melambaikan tangan pada seseorang di atas burung itu.

"Terimakasih, Sai." Teriak 'tamu' itu.

"Kiba!" Panggil Shikamaru. Sang 'tamu' yang di panggil Kiba menoleh, "kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Hai semuanya!" Sapa Kiba yang diiringi oleh gonggongan Akamaru. " _Hokage_ menyuruhku untuk bergabung dengan kalian. Karena nanti kalian pasti akan membutuhkan bantuanku." Katanya.

Setelah sedikit berbincang, mereka kembali masuk kedalam kabin. Melanjutkan kegiatan makan malam mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Lee! Ayo semangat!" Kata Kiba sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Lee.

"Kiba.. Jangan menggangguku!" Balas Lee lirih.

"Kau ini, payah!"

 **OoOoO**

 _[Saika]_

Bulan telah menampakkan dirinya diikuti oleh ribuan bintang. Suara jangkrik terdengar seperti alunan lagu yang menghiasi suasana malam.

Sasuke tengah duduh bersama Kakek dan Nenek di meja makan. Menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Nak, aku masih belum mengetahui namamu." Ujar Kakek. "Siapa namamu?" Imbuhnya bertanya.

"Aku Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke desamu?" Tanya Nenek. "Kau masih muda, nak. Walaupun mungkin saja kau sudah tidak memiliki keluarga, tapi kau masih memiliki sahabat, bukan?"

"Aku masih belum ingin kembali, nek." Jawab Sasuke.

"Begitu ya.." Nenek beranjak kemudian membereskan meja makan sedangkan Sasuke kembali berbincang dengan sang Kakek.

"Kau tahu, nak?" Ucap Kakek memulai cerita, Sasuke pun siap mendengarkan. "..Sewaktu aku masih muda, aku adalah seorang nelayan. Aku lahir dan besar di desa ini, begitu pula dengan isteriku. Karena menginginkan kehidupan yang lebih baik, aku pergi dari desa dan bekerja sebagai nelayan di desa perbatasan."

Kakek terdiam sejenak, menyeruput kembali teh-nya.

"Aku mengumpulkan banyak uang dan kembali ke desa. Membangun sebuah rumah di pusat desa. Aku menempati rumah itu setelah menikah dengan isteriku. Namun, sesuatu hal terjadi. Aku bertengkar dengan isteriku dan aku pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sehari kemudian, aku menemukan bahwa rumahku hangus terbakar."

Kakek tersenyum tipis, matanya terlihat menerawang. Kembali mengingat kejadian puluhan tahun yang lalu.

"Penduduk bilang, sebelum terjadi kebakaran, terdengar suara ledakan. Saat itu juga, aku kembali teringat dengan isteriku. Beruntung, dia selamat. Sejak saat itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkan isteriku sendirian." Kata Kakek menutup ceritanya.

"Jadi, apa kesimpulan dari ceritamu itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sungguh, ia belum mengerti kenapa Kakek menceritakan hal itu padanya.

Kakek tersenyum, "sebenarnya, yang ingin ku katakan adalah, apapun yang terjadi, jangan kau tinggalkan desamu. Jangan lupakan desamu. Hidup senang atau susah, setidaknya kau hidup di tanah kelahiranmu. Bersama-sama orang yang mengasihimu."

Sasuke tampak memikirkan perkataan Kakek. _'Bersama-sama orang yang mengasihiku?'_ Ia mengingat, siapa yang mengasihi dirinya hingga saat ini?

 **OoOoO**

 _[Shikkuu]_

Lee tersenyum lega ketika melihat pelabuhan di depan sana sore itu. Tidak seperti perkiraan awal, ternyata mereka sampai lebih cepat dari yang mereka perkirakan. Dengan cepat pemuda berbaju hijau itu turun dari kapal setelah kapal mereka menepi.

"Akhirnya... Aku terbebas!" Ucapnya lega.

"Ck! Kau itu payah Lee." Cibir Kiba, Lee tampak tidak menghiraukan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Kita sudah sampai di pulau Nagi. Sekarang, kita berpencar. Tanyakan tentang keberadaan Sasuke." Shikamaru membagi-bagikan foto Sasuke. "Kita akan berkumpul disini 15 menit lagi. Kalian semua mengerti?" Imbuhnya.

"Mengerti!" Ucap mereka bersamaan, disertai gonggongan Akamaru.

Mereka pun segera berpencar ke segala penjuru. Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai bertanya pada setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan mereka, Para penjual, dari penjual ikan di pinggir pelabuhan sampai penjual di kedai-kedai. Tak ada satu orang pun yang luput dari mereka.

"Bibi, apa kau pernah melihat pemuda ini?" Suara lembut Hinata terdengar ketika bertanya pada seorang wanita penjual kue sambil menyodorkan selembar foto Sasuke.

"Pemuda ini?" Bibi itu tampak mengingat-ingat. "Ah! Dia sempat membeli beberapa kue dariku. Aku melihatnya sekitar 3 atau 4 hari yang lalu." Kata bibi itu melanjutkan.

"Benarkah? Apa bibi tahu kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Hinata. Ia tampak begitu gembira mendengarnya.

"Dia pergi ke timur."

Hinata membungkuk berterimakasih kemudian pergi ke tempat yang diperintahkan Shikamaru tadi. Masih ada waktu 5 menit tersisa dari waktu yang Shikamaru berikan, ia pun berbalik, kembali ke bibi penjual kue tadi.

"Bibi.. Aku ingin membeli kuenya 10 buah." Tutur Hinata. Bibi itu pun segera membungkuskan kue itu ditambah 2 lagi sebagai bonus untuk Hinata.

Setelah membayar, Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih dan pergi menemui teman-temannya.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba serta Akamaru telah terlihat di tempat yang Shikamaru janjikan. Hinata segera mendekati mereka.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ada seorang bibi yang melihatnya pergi ke arah timur sekitar 3 atau 4 hari yang lalu." Kata Hinata melaporkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Orang yang kami temui tidak ada yang melihat Sasuke." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah! Setelah Lee kembali. Kita akan segera pergi." Ucap Shikamaru di balas anggukan kepala oleh teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman!" Panggil Lee sambil berlari kearah mereka. "Aku tahu.. Seseorang bilang, Sasuke berjalan ke timur."

"Jadi memang benar, Sasuke pergi ke arah timur. Ayo kita pergi!"

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, mereka segera berlari. Setelah memasuki area hutan, mereka pun melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya, untuk mempersingkat waktu.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Shirotsumekusa]_

Pagi itu, Sasuke melihat Kakek dan Nenek tengah bersiap untuk mencari kayu dan beberapa sayuran atau buah-buahan di hutan.

"Terimakasih telah mengizinkanku tinggal bersama kalian." Kata Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau akan pergi?" Tanya Nenek. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Berhati-hatilah." Nenek memberikan bungkusan pada Sasuke. Mungkinkah makanan?

"Ya.. Terimakasih." Gumam Sasuke sambil menerima bungkusan itu.

"Ingat nak! Kau tidaklah sendirian." Ucap Kakek itu.

Sasuke tampak memikirkan perkataan sang Kakek sejenak, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari halaman rumah Kakek-Nenek itu.

Sasuke bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Sedikit banyak ia telah belajar sesuatu dari mereka. Mungkinkah ia sekarang harus memikirkan apakah ia akan kembali ke Konoha?

 **OoOoO**

 _[Senya]_

Shikamaru dan anggota tim yang lain tengah bersiap untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka saat matahari mulai meninggi. Bara api telah padam menandakan mereka telah semalaman berada di tempat itu.

"Kiba, aku butuh penciumanmu mulai sekarang!" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau bisa mengandalkan hidungku, Shikamaru." Kata Kiba, "benarkan Akamaru?"

 **GUK**

"Hinata! Kau juga."

"Baik."

Setelah mengkoordinasikan semuanya, mereka segera melangkahkan kaki mereka. Kembali menembus hutan yang entah dimana ujungnya.

"Semoga kita tidak perlu menggunakan kekerasan pada Sasuke." Ucap Lee.

"Aku meragukan itu." Celetuk Shikamaru.

"Yah.. Sasuke itu keras kepala!" Kata Kiba dan di benarkan oleh Naruto.

"Kuharap kita cepat menemukannya." Ucap Hinata.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Genshi]_

Kakashi tengah bersama Guy di ruangannya siang itu. Ia sibuk mengerjakan beberapa dokumen, sedangkan pria yang selalu bersemangat itu hanya melihatnya kesal di kursi roda.

"Hey! Aku datang untuk mengajakmu makan. Kenapa kau tidak mempedulikanku?!" Keluh Guy.

"Aku sibuk Guy.."

"Kau memang selalu sibuk." Cibir Guy.

Kakashi tidak mengindahkan perkataan pria itu. Ia masih membolak-balikkan kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oh iya, ku dengar kau mengirim Kiba ke tim Shikamaru ya?" Tanya Guy yang masih mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi.

"Ya.. Kurasa mereka akan membutuhkan Kiba." Jawab Kakashi sambil terus mengurusi kertas-kertasnya.

"Menurutmu, apa Sasuke akan mudah diajak kembali?"

"Entahlah.."

"Bagaimana jika mereka gagal? Atau bagaimana jika mereka tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke? Mereka akan terus mencarinya kan? Bagaimana jikaㅡ"

 **BRAK**

Perkataan Guy terhenti ketika Kakashi tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya menyebabkan benturan terjadi antara kursi yang ia duduki dan tembok dibelakangnya.

"Ayo kita makan, Guy!"

Kakashi mendorong kursi roda Guy keluar ruangan saat pria berbaju hijau itu tersenyum menang.

"Ayo kita bertanding, Kakashi!" Kata Guy bersemangat.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Experienced Many Battles]_

Laju langkah tim Shikamaru sedikit lebih cepat ketika Hinata mengatakan ada sebuah perkampungan sejarak 500 meter di depan mereka. Semangat mereka kembali berkobar, mereka berharap, Sasuke singgah di desa tersebut.

"Ada seorang nenek disana. Mungkin kita harus bertanya padanya." Tutur Hinata memberitahu.

"Ya! Kita coba."

Mereka melambatkan langkah mereka 15 meter sebelum sampai di tempat nenek itu berada. Mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika nenek itu terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba.

"Permisi, apa kau pernah melihat pemuda ini?" Tanpa basa-basi Shikamaru menyodorkan foto Sasuke pada nenek itu.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Pekik Nenek lirih.

"Kau mengenalnya, nek?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya. Dia bermalam di rumah kami semalam" jawab sang Nenek.

"Apa Nenek tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang?" Tanya Shikamaru cepat.

"Dia telah pergi sejak 3 jam yang lalu." Kata Nenek. "Ke selatan." Imbuhnya.

"Apaㅡ di selatan sana ada sebuah desa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya.. Bisa ditempuh selama 3 hari jika berjalan kaki."

"Baiklah.. Terimakasih."

Dengan secercah harapan, mereka segera melesat pergi kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Nenek itu. Namun, sang Nenek menahan Hinata, tanpa sepengetahuan anggota tim yang lain.

"Ada apa nenek?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Apa kalian teman Sasuke?" Tanya nenek itu.

Hinata mengangguk, "ya.. Dan pemimpin desa kami, ingin Sasuke kembali."

"Begitu ya. Semoga kau cepat menemukan Sasuke, nak." Kata Nenek itu mendoakan.

"Terimakasih.. Hm.. Apa nenek perlu bantuan?" Tanya Hinata sambil melirik dua bakul besar di samping nenek itu.

"Oh tidak. Aku bisa membawanya. Maaf, aku telah menahanmu. Kau tertinggal jauh dari teman-temanmu." Kata nenek itu menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hinata mengambil salah satu bakul itu, "aku masih bisa menyusul mereka."

Nenek akhirnya mengalah. Ia pun membiarkan Hinata menolongnya, mengantarnya sampai ke rumah. Setelahnya, Hinata segera menyusul teman-temannya dengan mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ nya.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Emergence of Talents]_

Tim Shikamaru terus melangkah tanpa Hinata. Ya, mereka belum menyadari ketidakberadaan Hinata. Pikiran mereka terfokuskan pada Sasuke yang akhirnya akan mereka temukan.

 **GUK**

"Kami mencium bau Sasuke!" Kata Kiba semangat.

"Bagus! Cepat kita kesana."

100 meter di depan tim Shikamaru, pemuda berjubah hitam terlihat tengah berjalan sambil melihat sekeliling. Mata Sharingan tiba-tiba di aktifkan ketika pemuda itu merasakan sekelompok orang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Sasuke!"

Suara itu. Sasuke mengingat suara itu. Dia... Sakura. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan benar saja, ada Sakura disana. Naruto juga dan yang lainnya. Ia segera menon-aktifkan Sharingannya ketika tahu siapa yang ia waspadai beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kalian-"

" _Hokage_ menyuruh kami untuk membawamu kembali, Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru memberitahu tujuannya.

" _Hokage_? Kakashi?"

"Ya.. Sudah waktunya kau kembali ke desa." Kata Kiba.

"Cih! Sudah waktunya? Aku tidak pernah menjanjikan waktu kapan aku akan kembali padanya." Decak Sasuke sinis.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto.

"Hai... Naruto! Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ya! Dan kau tidak semakin baik padaku." Keluh Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Aku akan melakukannya jika aku mau."

"Sasuke- _kun_.. Ayo kembali bersama kami." Ucap Sakura memohon.

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, kau tahu kan apa yang akan kami lakukan untuk membawamu kembali?" Kata Shikamaru yang kemudian memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk segera menyerang Sasuke.

Mereka semua mengerti. Mereka pun bersiap untuk menyerang pemuda Uchiha itu.

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Namun, sebelum mereka melangkah untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka telah terjebak dalam _genjutsu_ Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan mereka mulai menutup kedua mata mereka, terjatuh dan tertidur. Entah kapan mereka akan terbangun.

"Selamat tidur." Kata Sasuke datar lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Stalemate]_

Hinata terus melompat berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan jejak teman-temannya. Siapa yang mengira, jika waktunya yang hanya 10 menit untuk membantu nenek tadi, bisa membuatnya berada jauh di belakang teman-temannya. Ia pikir, ia bisa mengejar mereka dengan cepat.

"Mereka masih belum pada jarak pandang _Byakugan_ ku.." Gumam Hinata.

"Ah! Itu mereka."

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat ketika teman-temannya berada di jarak 700 meter. Namun aneh, mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ada apa ini?

Hinata semakin terkejut ketika melihat teman-temannya terkapar tak berdaya. Mereka tidak terluka, itu berarti mereka tidak bertarung. Tapi, apa mereka telah bertemu dengan Sasuke? Apa pemuda itu yang membuat teman-temannya menjadi seperti ini?

 _[Tragic]_

Hinata kembali mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ nya setelah ia non-aktifkan beberapa waktu lalu. Di depan sana, ada seorang pemuda tengah berjalan. Hinata yakin, pemuda itu adalah Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun segera mengejar Sasuke.

 **TAP**

Ia berdiri 10 meter di belakang Sasuke. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, mungkin ia menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Perlahan Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Mata _onyx_ -nya terbelalak melihat siapa yang kini berada di depan matanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Note :

Karena pada gak sabar buat pertemuan antara Hinata dan Sasuke, jadi aku mempercepat jalan ceritanya. Mohon maaf jika kurang enak dibaca atau malah jadi aneh..*bow*

Mau minta pendapat, menurut kalian, Kakashi cocoknya dipasangin sama siapa?

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya^^


	4. Chapter 4

**WELCOME TO MY IMAGINATION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Maybe OOC. Typos. Alur cepet/bertele-tele.**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA?! JUST GO AWAY!**

 **.**

Aku berimajinasi bersama :

SantiRevinty/YanaKim/KokomClouds/ **Miu** /HyacintUchiha/GeminisayankSayank/LinevyHimechan/ **SushimakiPark** /UchihaxHinata/CahyaUchiha/ **NN** /Callistalia/Nurul851/ **Penelopi** / **YukarisELF** / **EuikoKatayanagi** /SabrinaAnisa/ **YukikoMiyuki** /Sucirachma5/ **Ilyaneji** /Lightning69/ **MoyaHime** / **OnyxDarkBlue** / **Guest** /ArcanGirl/NurmalaPrieska/CintyaCleadizzlibratheea/ **Fio** / **NayasantJapaneze** / **UzumakiDanty** /AsyahHatsune/Kanayla/ **ShuuhiSama** / **Ryuuki** /EveSeven/ **Mikyu** / **ShionHana** /ByunSenna/AelynOsh/ **YuniarsihUtami** /

 **.**

 **.**

NB : Disarankan ㅡjika berkenanㅡ untuk mendengarkan backsound Naruto sesuai dengan yang tertulis di _[...]_ Agar bisa mengikuti suasana seperti yang penulis inginkan. Terimakasih^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Imagining^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Man of the World]_

Hinata kembali mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ nya setelah ia non-aktifkan beberapa waktu lalu. Di depan sana, ada seorang pemuda tengah berjalan. Hinata yakin, pemuda itu adalah Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun segera mengejar Sasuke.

 **TAP**

Ia berdiri 10 meter di belakang Sasuke. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, mungkin ia menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Perlahan Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Mata _onyx_ -nya terbelalak melihat siapa yang kini berada di depan matanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

Terdiam. Mereka hanya saling menatap. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan cemas, ia ingin mengutarakan niatnya, namun, jika mengingat teman-temannya yang terkapar, ia harus memikirkan cara yang tepat. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Hinata tidak percaya. Dia pikir hanya mereka yang terkena _genjutsu_ nya saja yang mencarinya, ternyata gadis Hyuuga ini juga.

"Hn?"

Terlambat. Yah, sebenarnya respon Sasuke itu sangat terlambat. Seharusnya ia merespon saat Hinata baru saja memanggilnya, namun, setelah 10 menit berlalu ia baru bisa merespon panggilan gadis itu.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon, "kembalilah ke Konoha, Sasuke- _kun_.."

"Kenapa?! Katakan kenapa aku harus kembali?"

"Karena kau, Sasuke Uchiha dari desa Konoha." Jawab Hinata dengan tegas. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Kumohon kembali-lah, Sasuke- _kun_." Kata Hinata lagi.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Hinata, "pergilah! Walaupun aku Sasuke Uchiha dari desa Konoha, aku tetap tidak bisa kembali ke desa itu." Katanya sambil pergi menjauhi Hinata.

Hinata memandang punggung Sasuke sendu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda itu pergi begitu saja. Ia harus bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa. Hinata berpikir, Ia tidak bisa menggunakan cara kekerasan untuk membawa pemuda itu pulang, ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinyaㅡ berjalanㅡ kemudian berlari. Ia berlari mengejar Sasuke.

 **GREP**

Hinata melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang pemuda itu, memeluk punggungnya erat. Sasuke mematung. Ia tidak pernah mengira jika Hinata akan memeluknya. Tubuhnya mendadak tegang. Dadanya berdebar. Ia pun bisa merasakan degup jantung Hinata yang tak kalah kencang, sama sepertinya.

"Kumohon kembali-lah, Sasuke- _kun_." Ulang Hinata lagi. Hinata terus menggumamkan untuk meminta Sasuke kembali.

Sasuke menyentuh tangan Hinata yang berada di pinggangnya, berniat untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan gadis itu. Namun, pelukan Hinata tiba-tiba mengencang. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak ingin Sasuke lepas dari kungkungannya.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali." kata Sasuke dengan lirih namun tegas.

"Kenapa?!" Tanya Hinata lembut dan seakan menuntut.

Sasuke menunduk, "aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk kembali kesana." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu buatlah sebuah alasan untuk bisa kembali ke Konoha." Kata Hinata cepat.

Sasuke terdiam. Hati dan otaknya tengah berdebat. Mendebatkan apa ia akan mengatakannya atau tidak. Mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini telah mendekam di dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begituㅡ apa kau mau ku jadikan alasan untuk kembali ke Konoha?" Akhirnya Sasuke pun menuruti perkataan hatinya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi pergumulan hati dan otaknya tadi.

Mata Hinata tampak mengerjap. Apa pemuda itu tidak salah bicara? Apa ia tidak salah mendengar?

"A-apa?"

 **OoOoO**

 _[Jinchuuriki]_

Kurama yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto menggeram kesal. Naruto benar-benar selalu membuatnya marah. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda itu melupakan rencana yang mereka buat. Rencana? Yah, tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya, Naruto dan Kurama membuat sebuah rencana.

 **Naruto tengah mengejar Sasuke setelah diberitahu oleh Nenek itu saat Kurama berbicara padanya.**

 **"Hei Naruto!"**

 **"Eh? Ada apa Kurama?" Tanya Naruto heran.**

 **"Kau tahu bukan, kekuatanmu dan Sasuke itu seimbang? Kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya menggunakan kekuatan." Kata Kurama.**

 **"Iya, lalu?"**

 **"Gunakan otakmu." Imbuh Kurama.**

 **"Otak?!" Naruto tampak berpikir, "tunggu dulu! Kau kan tahu bagaimana otakku bekerja!" teriaknya marah.**

 **"Aku yakin, Sasuke akan menggunakan** genjutsu **nya, oleh karena itu, biarkan dirimu terkena** genjutsu **nya." Kata Kurama yang tidak mengindahkan teriakan Naruto.**

 **"Disaat orang lain ingin terlepas dari** genjutsu **, kenapa justru aku harus rela terkena** genjutsu **nya." Gerutu Naruto.**

 **"Dengarkan rencanaku bodoh!" Geram Kurama.**

 **"Iya-iya, baiklah!"**

"Naruto! Kau itu sudah terbebas dari _genjutsu_ , kenapa kau masih berdiam diri seperti itu, **HA**?!" Teriak Kurama.

"Iya, aku hanya ingin memastikan jika Sasuke benar-benar sudah pergi. Tapi malah keterusan. Maafkan aku ya, Kurama?" Ucap Naruto tulus.

" **Grrr**... Sekarang lepaskan _genjutsu_ pada teman-temanmu."

 _[Genshi]_

Naruto beranjak dari tidurnya. Mendekati teman-temannya yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, dan ...

 **PLAK**

 **PLUK**

 **DUG**

Naruto memukul teman-temannya sambil mengalirkan _cakra_ nya. Yah, kapan lagi mempunyai kesempatan untuk memukul kepala Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba dan Akamaru. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, kekasihnya.

 **CHU**

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya, Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencium Sakura. Walaupun mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi mereka benar-benar jarang berciuman. Sebelum berhasil mencium bibir Sakura, biasanya pukulan gadis itu yang mengenainya terlebih dulu.

Tanpa menghiraukan pekikkan Lee yang melihatnya mencium Sakura, Naruto terus memainkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura, sampai gadis itu membuka mata.

" _Ngh_.. Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Kita terkena _genjutsu_ Sasukeㅡ"

"ㅡDan Naruto membangunkanmu dengan cara menciummu, Sakura- _chan_." Potong Lee mengadu tidak terima.

"Dia membangunkan kami dengan cara memukul kepala kami." Keluh Kiba disertai rajukkan Akamaru.

Naruto salah tingkah, ia takut jika Sakura akan menghajarnya. Namun, raut wajah Sakura tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melakukan itu.

"Terimakasih Naruto, setidaknya kau membangunkanku dengan lembut." Kata Sakura dengan semburat merah merona di pipinya.

Lee memandang Sakura tidak percaya. Apa-apan itu?! Semakin patah hati-lah dia.

 _[Confronting]_

"Sudah! Hentikan itu! Ayo kita kejar Sasuke. Kiba! Akamaru! Kemana Sasuke pergi?" Ucap Shikamaru melerai.

"Dia masih ke selatan."

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, namun tiba-tiba Kiba teringat sesuatu.

"Dimana Hinata- _chan_?!"

Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Aku tidak melihat Hinata- _chan_ sejak bertemu Nenek tadi." Ujar Sakura cemas.

"Tenang saja! Aku melihatnya pergi menyusul Sasuke, saat Kurama menyadarkanku." Ucap Naruto santai. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak mengejarnya?!" Amuk Sakura.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba aku tidak ingin mengejarnya." Kata Naruto.

"Berhenti!" Perintah Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Lee heran.

Shikamaru menunjuk objek yang dilihatnya. Mereka tercengang melihat objek di depan sana. Mereka melihat, Hinata memeluk Sasuke.

"Hinata- _chan_? K-k-k-kenapa dia memeluk Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba gagap karena terkejut.

Shikamaru memerintahkan mereka untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Melihat apa yang tengah terjadi antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Samar-samar mereka mendengar percakapan antara Hinata dan Sasuke yang membuat mereka semakin penasaran.

 _"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi. Aku yakin kau mendengarnya dengan jelas. Cukup katakan YA atau TIDAK!" Ucap Sasuke datar._

"Apanya yang YA atau TIDAK?!" Gumam Kiba. "Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?!" Imbuhnya frustasi.

"Diam Kiba!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WuUusS**

 _[Companions]_

Angin disekitar Hinata dan Sasuke berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan ribuan dedaunan yang terpisah dari pohonnya. Hinata tampak bergulat dengan pikirannya. Kata-kata Sasuke terus terngiang-ngiang, " _apa kau mau ku jadikan alasan untuk kembali ke Konoha?_ ", " _katakan YA atau TIDAK!_ "

Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke itu? Tunggu dulu, Apaㅡ Sasukeㅡ baru saja memintanya untuk menjadi seorang kekasih? Mata Hinata semakin melebar ketika kesimpulan itulah yang diambil oleh otaknya.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_..." Panggil Hinata tidak percaya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Hinata ketika ia merasakan pelukan itu melemah. Ia kembali memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan Hinata. Melihat wajah yang kini sudah memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. _Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, menggemaskan seperti dulu,_ pikirnya.

"Aku tahu kau mengerti apa maksud perkataanku." Kata Sasuke, "aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Apa kau akan kembali ke Konoha bersamaku jika aku mengatakan 'ya'?" Tanya Hinata lirih.

Tatapan lembut Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sinis. Ia tidak menyukai perkataan Hinata itu. "Lupakan saja! Aku tidak mau kau melakukannya karena misimu untuk membawaku kembali."

"Pulanglah!" Kata Sasuke dan kembali akan menjauhi Hinata.

 **SYUT**

Hinata meraih tangan kanan Sasuke. "YA! Jawabanku adalah YA!"

"Sudah ku katakan untuk meluㅡ"

"Tidak! Ini bukan karena misiku. Ta-tapi... karena kau adalah yang pertama. Kau membuatku merasa... bahwa aku istimewa." Cairan bening tiba-tiba mengalir di kedua pipi Hinata. Ia tidak menyangka jika ada seorang pemuda yang menjadikannya sebagai alasan untuk kembali ke desa. Ia merasa... Terhormat. Sasuke melepaskan genggaman Hinata di tangan kanannya, menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir itu kemudian tersenyum lembut.

 _[Strangeness]_

Tiba-tiba ia meraih kunai peledak yang berada di balik jubahnya. Lalu ia lemparkan kunai itu ke sebuah dahan pohon yang berada jauh dibelakang Hinata.

 **JLEB**

 **DUAAAARR**

 **ARGH!**

Suara ledakan disertai teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari balik semak-semak itu, membuat Hinata menoleh.

" **SASUKE SIALAN!** " Teriak Naruto murka saat ia tertimpa dahan pohon yang cukup besar.

Sasuke menyeringai sedangkan Hinata menatap khawatir teman-temannya. Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata saat gadis itu akan mendekati teman-temannya.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Sasuke melarang.

Hinata pun menuruti ucapan Sasuke untuk tidak mendekati teman-temannya, saat mereka mulai menampakkan diri. Satu persatu, mereka berdiri di hadapan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Kiba melihat tangan Hinata dan Sasuke yang bertaut dengan tidak suka. Ia pun segera melepaskan itu dan menarik Hinata untuk berdiri di sebelahnya, diantara ia dan Akamaru.

"Jangan dekati dia!" Larang Kiba.

"Kenapa Kiba- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata polos.

Sebelum Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke terlebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya, membelah kerumunan di depannya. Berjalan menjauh.

"Oi! Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?! Aku harus membawamu kembali ke Konoha." Teriak Naruto.

 _[Shirotsumekusa]_

"Naruto- _kun_!" Panggil Hinata, "Sasuke- _kun_ akan kembali ke Konoha bersama kita." Imbuhnya dengan tersenyum senang.

"Oh begitu~" jawab Naruto tanpa sadar. Ia pun tidak memperhatikan jika kini teman-temannya yang lain terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu dulu... Apa yang kau katakan?" Naruto bertanya saat berhasil memahami ucapan Hinata.

 **DUUKK**

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto, kesal dengan ketidakpekaan kekasihnya itu. Ah! Seharusnya Sakura tidak melakukan itu, mungkin karena terlalu sering di pukul, Naruto menjadi tidak peka seperti itu.

"Bodoh!"

Hinata tersenyum, "Sasuke- _kun_ kembali ke Konoha."

 **OoOoO**

 _[Shiren]_

Kakashi melihat Shizune berada di ruangannya ketika ia memasuki ruangan itu. Wanita berambut hitam itu tersenyum saat melihat Kakashi yang kini sudah berada di kursi kebesarannya.

"Kau pergi bersama Guy?" Tanya Shizune.

"Yah begitulah. Akan sangat merepotkan jika permintaannya tidak ku turuti." Balas Kakashi sambil membuka beberapa dokumen yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

Shizune terkekeh. "Benar-benar rival sejati ya? Melakukan lomba apa hari ini?"

"Ramen Ichiraku dan Guy pemenangnya." Jawab Kakashi.

Shizune tertawa, "kau kalah pasti karena kau sudah makan banyak bersamaku tadi."

"Oh iya..." Shizune menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kecil pada Kakashi. Pria itu pun membukanya, "...ada surat dari Sunagakure. Kazekage akan datang 1 minggu lagi." Imbuhnya.

"Hm?" Kakashi mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung. "Ada urusan apa dia datang? Kita tidak sedang membuat perjanjian apapun, kan?"

"Apa kau lupa Hokage- _sama_ , kalau kita..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Note :

Yah.. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya. Untuk selanjutnya aku akan mencoba buat gak terlalu terburu-buru^^

Oh iya, makasih _Kanayla_ buat koreksinya^^ aku gak tahu soal itu, tapi sekarang jadi tahu. Hhe.. Moga scene Naruto-Kurama itu bisa nyambung ya sama chapter kemaren^^

Makasih juga buat semuanya yang sudah Review, Fav, and Follow. Aku akan mengusahakan untuk update secepetnya dan mohon koreksinya kalau ada yang salah.^^

Oh iya, mau nanya satu hal.. Saat kalian membaca/mengimajinasikan fanfic ini, apa kalian mendengarkan lagu yang aku sarankan? Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan meniadakan saran lagunya :-)

See you next Chapter^^


	5. Chapter 5

**WELCOME TO MY IMAGINATION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Maybe OOC. Typos. Alur cepet/bertele-tele.**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA?! JUST GO AWAY!**

 **.**

Aku berimajinasi bersama :

SantiRevinty/YanaKim/KokomClouds/ **Miu** /HyacintUchiha/GeminisayankSayank/LinevyHimechan/ **SushimakiPark** /UchihaxHinata/CahyaUchiha/ **NN** /Callistalia/Nurul851/ **Penelopi** /YukarisELF/ **EuikoKatayanagi** /SabrinaAnisa/ **YukikoMiyuki** /Sucirachma5/ **Ilyaneji** /Lightning69/ **MoyaHime** / **OnyxDarkBlue** / **Guest** /ArcanGirl/NurmalaPrieska/CintyaCleadizzlibratheea/ **Fio** / **NayasantJapaneze** / **UzumakiDanty** /AsyahHatsune/Kanayla/ **ShuuhiSama** / **Ryuuki** /EveSeven/ **Mikyu** / **ShionHana** /ByunSenna/AelynOsh/ **YuniarsihUtami** /OhSeHyun/KimSohyun/NatsukiYurikaSumire/Ericajulyhonoka/ **Hakeri** / **Hiki** /KimotoYuuhi/ **Nurhalizaputrirosiana** / **Wiezhee** / **Mita622** / **Agathalin** / **MaitoShin** / **KeikoBuu89** / **CatherineRaycyrus** / **Depayy24** /

 **.**

 **.**

NB : Disarankan ㅡjika berkenanㅡ untuk mendengarkan backsound Naruto sesuai dengan yang tertulis di _[...]_ Agar bisa mengikuti suasana seperti yang penulis inginkan. Terimakasih^^

 **Playlist** :

\- Shiren

\- Dark Clouds

\- Unparalleled Throughout History

\- Companions

\- Saika

\- Hyouhaku

\- Shikkuu

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Imagining^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Shiren]_

"Oh iya..." Shizune menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kecil pada Kakashi. Pria itu pun membukanya, "...ada surat dari Sunagakure. Kazekage akan datang 1 minggu lagi." Imbuhnya.

"Hm?" Kakashi mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung. "Ada urusan apa dia datang? Kita tidak sedang membuat perjanjian apapun, kan?"

"Apa kau lupa Hokage- _sama_ , kalau kita akan bertunangan?"

Kakashi bungkam. Dia benar-benar lupa mengenai acara pertunangannya. Dia justru sibuk dengan persiapan ujian _chuunin_ yang akan dilaksanakan di pertengahan musim dingin nanti. Persiapan pertunangannya pun telah dia serahkan sepenuhnya ke tangan Shizune.

Diraihnya tangan Shizune perlahan, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Maafkan aku. Persiapan ujian _chuunin_ membuatku melupakan hal yang terpenting untuk kita." Kata Kakashi penuh penyesalan.

Shizune tersenyum, "hm.. Sekarang aku sudah mengingatkanmu dan jangan melupakannya lagi."

Mata Kakashi terpejam seperti membentuk sebuah lengkungan, dia tersenyum, "baiklah. Kali ini aku tidak akan melupakannya." Katanya berjanji.

"Baguslah. Dan..." Shizune tampak membuka catatannya, "...persiapan untuk festival musim gugur sudah 50%." Ucapnya melanjutkan.

"Hm.. Padahal festival itu terjadi 2 hari setelah acara pertunangan kita." Gumam Kakashi seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi membuat genggamannya pada tangan Shizune terlepas.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan pertunangan kita?" Kakashi kembali teringat akan pesta pertunangannya.

"Ya, persiapan pertunangan kita hampir 100%." Jawab Shizune.

"Syukurlah. Maaf ya, aku membuatmu harus mempersiapkan pesta pertunangan kita sendiri." Ucap Kakashi, kembali dengan nada menyesal.

"Apa kau bergurau? Kau juga membantu dalam pemilihan bunga." Kata Shizune mengoreksi.

"Apa? Jadi bunga itu untuk pertunangan kita? Aku pikir untuk festival."

"Heeeee?"

 **OoOoO**

 **2 hari kemudian**

 _[Dark Clouds]_

Awan kelam tiba-tiba menyelimuti langit sore yang cerah di desa pelabuhan yang terletak di sebelah barat pulau Nagi. Angin berhembus kencang dari arah laut menggoyangkan lautan membuat beberapa kapal yang berlabuh rapi ikut bergoncang. Pelayaran terganggu akibat badai itu, tidak ada seorang penduduk yang terlihat berkeliaran di tengah badai itu. Termasuk para _Shinobi_ dari Konoha yang kini tengah berada di sebuah penginapan.

Sebuah penginapan yang terletak di dekat pelabuhan, untuk menghemat biaya, mereka pun menyewa sebuah ruangan besar yang cukup untuk menampung 7 orang dan 1 anjing. Para gadis di pojok kanan dan para pria di pojok kiri.

 _[Unparalleled Throughout History]_

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, "Hinata- _chan_.. Ayo kita ke pemandian air panas. Saat cuaca sedang seperti ini, akan sangat menyenangkan untuk melakukan itu."

Hinata ikut beranjak, "ayo kita pergi!" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Para gadis pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan penuh kegembiraan tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana nasib para lelaki.

"Hm.. Kita juga pergi ke pemandian.." Naruto beranjak, menyusul para gadis dengan tampangㅡ yah kalian bisa membayangkannya.

"Ck! Ini akan menjadi merepotkan."

"BAIKLAH! AYO KITA PERGI KE PEMANDIAN BERSAMA-SAMA!" Lee berucap dengan semangat dan menyusul Naruto.

"Yah.. Badanku juga sudah pegal-pegal." Kata Kiba.

Shikamaru beranjak, lalu beralih pada Sasuke. "Ayo Sasuke! Kita belum saling mengobrol hal yang harus di bicarakan sejak 2 hari yang lalu."

Sasuke melepaskan pedang _Kusanagi_ yang masih menempel di tubuhnya, kemudian meletakkannya di samping jubah miliknya. Ia beranjak dan mengikuti teman-temannya yang pergi ke pemandian.

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Companions]_

Sementara itu di pemandian khusus untuk wanita, Sakura dan Hinata telah melepaskan semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuh mereka dan menggantinya dengan handuk yang kini telah melilit tubuh mereka.

"Wah! Lumayan ramai ya." Seru Hinata, melihat sekeliling yang di penuhi oleh para wanita dengan usia yang beragam.

"Iya.. Ayo kita cepat berendam." Sahut Sakura seraya memasuki kolam dan diikuti oleh Hinata yang saat ini berada di samping kirinya.

"Ah! Ini sangat menyenangkan." Gumam Hinata dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Iya.. Sudah lama aku tidak ke permandian seperti ini." Balas Sakura yang ikut tersenyum.

"Oh iya, Hinata- _chan_!" Hinata menoleh ketika Sakura memanggilnya. "Hm.. Apa kau.. membuat sebuah perjanjian bersama Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata terdiam, ia menunduk.

"Setahu-ku, Sasuke- _kun_ bukan orang yang suka dipaksa ataupun mudah untuk dibujuk. Sebelumnya, kami pernah membujuknya, tetapi dia justru menggunakan _genjutsu_ nya untuk membuat kami tertidur..."

Sakura menoleh pada Hinata yang saat ini masih menunduk.

"...aku hanya penasaran saja. Bagaimana caramu membujuknya. Dan... Sebelumnya, kami melihatmu meㅡmemeluk Sasuke- _kun_..."

Hinata terkejut. Jadi, mereka melihatnya? Sejak kapan?

"Ah! I-itu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Companions]_

Sasuke berendam berdekatan dengan Naruto. Lebih tepatnya Naruto-lah yang mendekatinya. Sedari tadi Pemuda Kuning itu terus mengoceh banyak hal. Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan baik, namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat berbeda. Orang yang melihatnya pasti berpikir jika Sasuke tidak mendengarkan apa yang Naruto bicarakan.

"Begitulah.. Apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku? Kita akan makan bersama, main kartu..."

"Jangan bercanda Naruto! Sasuke tidak akan tinggal bersamamu." Potong Kiba.

"Ck! Diam kau Kiba!" Naruto memberi tatapan mematikan pada Kiba yang berada di samping kanannya.

"Hei! Itu Akamaru. Aku ada di sini." Ujar Kiba yang ada di kolam sebelah.

"Heeeee?"

"Sasuke! Ceritakan pada kami, kenapa kau mau kembali saat Hinata membujukmu?" Shikamaru berucap dengan penasaran, "jika aku bisa menyimpulkan dari percakapan yang ku dengar, apakah kalian..."

Semuanya menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Shikamaru, tapi sepertinya Shikamaru tidak berniat untuk melanjutkannya.

"A-a-apakah itu s-s-seperti yang a-aku pi-pi-pikirkan?" Kiba membulatkan matanya.

Shikamaru mendengus, "aku bukan Ino, jadi tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu."

"OH TIDAAAKKK!" Teriak Kiba.

"Eh, Sasuke.. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi saat itu?" Bisik Naruto menyenggol Sasuke dan memasang wajah penasarannya.

"Tidak ada!"

"Hm.. Aku tidak percaya." Jemari Naruto menyentuh dagunya berpose layaknya seorang detektif yang tengah berpikir. "Kau... Apa kau... menyukai Hinata?" Imbuhnya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

 **SYUT**

Sasuke meraih handuknya, keluar dari kolam, lalu melilitkan handuk itu di pinggangnya. Pergi meninggalkan Naruto tanpa memberi jawaban apapun. Membuat Naruto berteriak kesal padanya.

"Oi! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

 **OoOoO**

 _[Saika]_

Dimalam yang sunyi, awan hitam masih memutupi sinar rembulan. Rintikan air hujan masih terdengar jelas yang seakan menganggu ketenangan seorang pemuda yang belum terlelap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Pemuda itu memandang sekeliling. Teman-temannya sudah masuk kedalam mimpi, hanya ia yang masih terjaga. Menyingkap selimut, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil jubahnya kemudian berjalan tanpa suara untuk membuka dan menutup kembali pintu balkon kamar.

Sementara itu, di sudut kamar, seorang gadis terbangun dari tidur lelapnya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Gadis itu pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu terduduk. Memandang sekeliling, gadis itu tidak menemukan Sasuke Uchiha disana. Mata bulannya membelalak memikirkan kemungkinan sang Uchiha pergi melarikan diri. Namun, ia melihat siluet seseorang tengah berdiri di balkon.

 _[Hyouhaku]_

Beranjak dari _futon_ -nya, gadis itu berjalan perlahan untuk membuka pintu balkon. Ia mendesah lega saat mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di pembatas menghadap ke laut. Ia pun kembali menutup pintu balkon sebelum melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Panggilnya seraya berjalan mendekat dengan senyum lega menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke menoleh. Sorot matanya menunjukan keterkejutan mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hinata!"

"Ku pikir... Sasuke- _kun_ pergi lagi." Cicit Hinata lirih. "Apaㅡ Sasuke- _kun_ tidak bisa tidur?" Imbuhnya bertanya.

"Hn."

Hening. Hembusan angin dari lautan terasa lebih kencang. Tangan Hinata terulur untuk menyentuh tetesan air yang jatuh dari atap balkon. Sasuke terus mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata, gadis itu tak menyadarinya.

"Kudengar, Naruto sudah menjadi kekasih Sakura." Sasuke berucap santai sembari memandang awan kelam di gelap malam.

"Eh?"

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau menyukai Naruto." Lanjut Sasuke yang kini telah melempar pandangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata menunduk, kedua jari telunjuknya bertaut di depan perut ratanya, "I-itu.. Hm.. Sa-sasuke- _kun_ , a-ayo kita masuk dan ti-tidur! Diluar sangat dingin."

Kening Sasuke berkerut, namun bibirnya mengulas senyum seringai. "Kau.. Mau tidur bersamaku, eh?"

"A-apa?!" Mata Hinata terbelalak. Astagah! Karena pertanyaan Sasuke tentang perasaannya, dia justru menjawab tanpa memikirkan jika ada makna lain dari jawabannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku." Sangkal Hinata sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke terkekeh, ia melepaskan jubahnya dan menaruhnya di bahu Hinata. Menimbulkan pertanyaan besar di dalam benak Hinata dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu. "Kau bilang kau kedinginan, kan?"

"Ah!" Pipi Hinata merona. Ia tidak mengira jika perlakuan Sasuke akan semanis itu.

"Te-terimakasih."

"Kita duduk dan ceritakan tentang Konoha padaku." Titah Sasuke. Mereka pun duduk di sudut balkon, menyandar pada tembok, saling bersebelahan.

 **OoOoO**

 _[...]_

Matahari kembali menampakkan sinar terangnya. Menerangi sebagian penduduk bumi. Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka matanya perlahan. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya dengan menguap pelan. Ia menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk. Alisnya bertaut ketika tidak menemukan sosok Hinata di sampingnya. _Futon_ milik Hinata pun belum di bereskan.

"Kemana Hinata?" Gumam Sakura.

Sedikit mengabaikan ketidakberadaan Hinata, Sakura beranjak dari _futon_ nya. Melirik teman-temannya yang masih tertidur. Oh, ternyata Shikamaru telah membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi Shikamaru." Sapa Sakura dengan ceria.

"Selamat pagi." Balas Shikamaru.

 _[Shikkuu]_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu balkon. Pintu balkon terbuka. Hembusan angin pagi menerpa wajah cantiknya. Burung-burung terbang saling berkejaran.

Mata _emerald_ nya melebar saat melihat dua sosok -pemuda dan gadis- tengah terduduk di sudut balkon dengan bersandar pada tembok. Saling memeluk tubuh yang lainnya.

"KA-KA-KA-KA-KALIAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

A/N:

Maaf atas keterlambatan update. Tiba-tiba gairah (?) Untuk menulis menguap, maaf juga kalo chapter ini sangat membosankan dan tidak menarik. Sekali lagi, maaf ya teman-teman. (ㅠㅅㅠ)

See you^^


	6. Chapter 6

**WELCOME TO MY IMAGINATION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Sedikit (banyak)** Out of Character **. Typos. Alur cepet/bertele-tele.**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA?! JUST GO AWAY!**

 **.**

Aku berimajinasi bersama :

SantiRevinty/YanaKim/KokomClouds/ **Miu** /HyacintUchiha/LinevyHimechan/ **SushimakiPark** /UchihaxHinata/CahyaUchiha/ **NN** /Callistalia/Nurul851/ **Penelopi** /YukarisELF/ **EuikoKatayanagi** /SabrinaAnisa/ **YukikoMiyuki** /Sucirachma5/ **Ilyaneji** /Lightning69/ **MoyaHime** / **OnyxDarkBlue** / **Guest** /ArcanGirl/NurmalaPrieska/CintyaCleadizzlibratheea/ **Fio** / **NayasantJapaneze** / **UzumakiDanty** /AsyahHatsune/Kanayla/ **ShuuhiSama** / **Ryuuki** /EveSeven/ **Mikyu** / **ShionHana** /ByunSenna/AelynOsh/ **YuniarsihUtami** /OhSeHyun/KimSohyun/NatsukiYurikaSumire/Ericajulyhonoka/ **Hakeri** / **Hiki** /KimotoYuuhi/ **Nurhalizaputrirosiana** / **Wiezhee** / **Mita622** / **Agathalin** / **MaitoShin** / **KeikoBuu89** / **CatherineRaycyrus** / **Depayy24** /KforS/CandybarHoney/ **Clareon** /HyugaAshikawa/ **Mikio** / **OnyxLavender23** / **RicchansMatahari** / **FleurChoi** /

 **.**

 **.**

NB : Disarankan ㅡjika berkenanㅡ untuk mendengarkan backsound Naruto sesuai dengan yang tertulis di _[...]_ Agar bisa mengikuti suasana seperti yang penulis inginkan. Terimakasih^^

 **Playlist** :

\- Senya

\- Shippuden

\- Mission

\- Hyouhaku

\- Shirotsumekusa

\- Shiren

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Imagining^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Senya]_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu balkon. Pintu balkon terbuka. Hembusan angin pagi menerpa wajah cantiknya. Burung-burung terbang saling berkejaran.

Mata _emerald_ nya melebar saat melihat dua sosok -pemuda dan gadis- tengah terduduk di sudut balkon dengan bersandar pada tembok. Saling memeluk tubuh yang lainnya.

"KA-KA-KA-KA-KALIAN!"

Guncangan kecil terasa ketika suara teriakan Sakura membahana. Burung-burung yang tengah asyik membersihkan bulu-bulu mereka terbang ketakutan. Sepasang anak manusia di hadapan Sakura pun juga merasa terganggu, begitupun beberapa anak manusia yang masih terlelap di dalam kamar itu.

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak sebal saat ada yang menganggu waktu tidurnya yang ia rasa baru saja terlelap. Refleks, ia menyingkirkan salah satu tangannya yang berada di punggung Hinata.

Hinata menunduk malu ketika ia berhasil memahami situasi yang tengah terjadi pagi ini. Saat ia baru saja berdiri, Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, Kiba dan Akamaru datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sakura- _chan_? _Hoaam!_ Kenapa berisik sekali pagi-pagi..." Keluh Naruto sambil terkantuk-kantuk dan menguap sesekali.

"Oi! Sasuke! Kau sudah bangun ya?" Mata Naruto sedikit terbuka saat melihat Sasuke yang masih duduk di pojok balkon.

"Dia itu tidak sepertimu, bodoh!" Cibir Kiba. Naruto mendengus mendengarnya.

"Sakura- _chan_! Kenapa kau berteriak di pagi yang cerah ini?" Ujar Lee bertanya-tanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ah! Itu.. Merekaㅡ"

"Ck! Tidak perlu di bicarakan lagi." Potong Sasuke yang sekarang telah berdiri di belakang Hinata. "Kita pergi sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali." Ancamnya seraya berjalan masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto heran. Sedangkan mereka yang tidak ingin misi ini gagal memilih untuk bungkam dan mengikuti keinginan Sasuke untuk pergi pagi ini. Ya tentunya setelah sarapan.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Shippuden]_

 **BRAK**

Kakashi sedikit terlonjak ketika pintu ruang _Hokage_ di buka kasar oleh seseorang pagi itu. _Hokage_ bermasker itu menghela nafas lega ketika mengetahui jika kekasihnya-lah, Shizune, yang membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah mengagetkanku?! Ada laporan apa pagi ini?" Kata Kakashi santai seraya melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda beberapa detik.

Shizune berjalan mendekat, menaruh gulungan kecil di atas dokumen yang sedang Kakashi kerjakan.

"Ada laporan dari tim Shikamaru. Sasukeㅡ berhasil di bujuk untuk kembali ke desa."

Kakashi membaca gulungan yang telah ia buka. Matanya membentuk lengkungan menandakan bahwa ia tengah tersenyum.

"Itu berita bagus." Komentarnya.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Mission]_

Air laut membentang sepanjang mata memandang. Kapal yang terbuat dari kayu melaju dengan bantuan angin yang berhembus. Pagi menjelang siang, tim Shikamaru telah berlayar untuk ke pelabuhan di desa perbatasan.

Hinata yang berdiri di ujung depan kapal tampak tersenyum senang saat menikmati hiburan yang diberikan oleh beberapa lumba-lumba yang berenang di sekitar kapal. Sesekali, 1 dari 4 lumba-lumba itu melompat keluar dari air.

Seorang pemuda tampak berjalan mendekatinya. Pemuda itu adalah Kiba. Kiba berdiri di samping Hinata, mengamati gadis Hyuuga itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kiba- _kun_.. Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu." Jawab Kiba dengan sedikit gugup.

"Lumba-lumba itu lucu sekali ya? Mereka yang membuatku tersenyum sejak tadi. Walaupun mereka hanya melompat keluar-masuk dari air, tetapi aku benar-benar terhibur oleh mereka."

Kiba melihat lumba-lumba itu yang masih terus melompat-lompat. Ia ikut tersenyum kemudian beralih pada Hinata.

"Ya.. Mereka benar-benar menghibur." Sahut Kiba.

Sementara itu di sisi kapal yang lain, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura tampak duduk bersama. Sakura duduk di sebelah Naruto yang terus mengajak Sasuke untuk berbincang, tapi pemuda Uchiha itu tak banyak merespon.

"Hey! Naruto! Lihat mereka!" Sakura menyenggol bahu Naruto sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Hinata dan Kiba yang terlihat tengah berbincang dan sesekali tertawa bersama.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada objek yang dimaksudkan oleh Sakura. Begitupun dengan Sasuke.

"Kiba dan Hinata? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu jika Kiba menyukai Hinata?" Sakura bertanya, membuat kening Naruto berkerut. Dan mata _onyx_ Sasuke melebar.

"Kiba menyukai Hinata- _chan_? Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya heran. "Jika diingat-ingat lagi, tingkahnya memang sedikit aneh jika menyangkut dengan Hinata- _chan_." Imbuhnya.

"Yeah.. Ku dengar, Kiba akan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kapan ya kira-kira?" Sahut Sakura.

"Kita tunggu saja beritanya." Ujar Naruto santai.

Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya pada dua sosok di depan sana. Pada sosok Hinata dan Kiba yang entah tengah melihat apa disana. Ia berdecak lirih, ia tidak suka melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Tatapan _Onyx_ -nya mengikuti sosok Hinata yang kini terlihat pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan memasuki kabin kapal.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Hyouhaku]_

Hinata sangat terkejut ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, seseorang yang membuatnya merona sepanjang pagi ini telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi menghalangi jalannya. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu berdiri disana. Mungkinkah sejak Hinata masuk kedalam kamar mandi? Ataukah baru saja?

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_!"

Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Setelah tersadar jika ada Sasuke di depannya, Ia pun menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan Pemuda itu jalan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke diam. Ia sama sekali tidak melangkahkan kakinya satu milimeter pun. Ia justru tidak memahami tingkah Hinata yang saat ini menempelkan tubuhnya rapat ke pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak mendengar suara Sasuke. "Bu-bukankah... Sasuke- _kun_ ingin ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Hinata melanjutkan.

Sasuke berbalik, memunggungi Hinata. "Tidak!" Katanya. "Aku lapar, tolong buatkan aku makanan." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"A-apa?"

"Buatkan aku makanan. Aku lapar!" Ulang Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke heran, "Ta-tapi.. Ini belum masuk jam makan siang."

"Kau tidak mau membuatkan aku makanan?!" Pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang di suarakan dengan nada menohok membuat Hinata bungkam.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu ramen instant, tidak apa-apa kan?" Kata Hinata dengan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur kapala.

"Hn."

Sasuke duduk disalah satu sisi meja makan. Mata _onyx_ -nya menyorotkan suatu perasaan yang lain. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Bukan senyuman lebar, hanya sebuah senyuman tipis.

Hinata menaruh ramen instant lengkap dengan sumpitnya di depan Sasuke. "Ini ramennya, Sasuke- _kun_." Katanya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. "Terimakasih." Tambahnya lirih.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Hinata, lalu ia memutar tubuhnya, berniat untuk meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

 **SYUT**

 _[Shirotsumekusa]_

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata. Ia sedikit menariknya membuat Hinata kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terduduk di sampingnya.

"Temani aku makan." Titahnya dengan suara datar.

Hinata mengangguk pelan setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Mengamati Sasuke yang saat ini meraih sumpitnya. Membelah sumpit itu menjadi dua bagian dan membuka penutup ramen instant-nya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kiba?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sembari sesekali meniup mie ramen di sumpitnya tanpa melirik Hinata.

"Hm? Kiba- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Hm.."

"Kami tidak membicarakan apapun. Kami hanya berbincang tentang lumba-lumba." Jawab Hinata.

"Itu namanya _membicarakan_." Kata Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Hinata terdiam sambil menautkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih menikmati ramen instant yang terlihat kepulan asap keluar dari wadahnya.

Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata yang terdiam, lalu bertanya, "Jadi... Ada apa dengan Festival Musim Gugur?"

"Hm?" Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan saat Festival Musim Gugur?" Ulang Sasuke. Ia menaruh sumpitnya di atas wadah ramen yang kini telah habis isinya, dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Membuat gadis itu gugup dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Di-di Festival... Ada.. Kembang api, makanan gratis, semua orang memakai _Kimono_ daaaan..."

"Apa menariknya semua itu?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Hm..." Hinata tampak berpikir, "ah! A-apa.. Sasuke- _kun_ belum pernah pergi ke Festival seperti itu?"

 _Onyx_ Sasuke melebar, tunggu dulu! Apa Hinata saat ini tengah mengejeknya?

"Ck! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk melihat acara tidak berguna seperti itu." Kilah Sasuke sambil membuang wajahnya.

Hinata terkekeh.

"Jadi... Apa Sasuke- _kun_... Ma-mau melihat acara tidak berguna itu ber-bersamaku?"

Secepat kilat menyambar, Sasuke menatap _amethys_ gadis keturunan Hyuuga di depannya itu.

"Ti-ti-tidak! Lu-lupakan saja. Pasti Sasuke- _kun_ akan pergi bersama Naruto- _kun_ dan Sakura- _chan_. Iya 'kan?" Ujar Hinata cepat saat _onyx_ Sasuke menghunus mata bulannya.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi bersama." Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak bisa diganggu-gugat.

Kemudian Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya. "Terimakasih makanannya." Imbuhnya seraya berjalan menjauhi Hinata yang sekarang terlihat memerah wajahnya.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Shiren]_

Seorang pemuda tengah berkutat dengan bermacam berkas-berkas di hadapannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia meletakkan stempel yang sedari tadi berada di tangan kanannya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan matanya menerawang. Mengingat apa yang orang-orang penting desa katakan padanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

A/N :

Maaf ya teman-teman masih belum bisa panjang words-nya. Stock untuk chapter ini hanya segini. Hhe^^

Untuk keromantisan SH, mereka akan melakukan pendekatan secara bertahap. Jadi, menurut prediksiku FF ini bakal ada lebih dari 10 chapter. Karena disini puncak konfliknya pun belum ada.

Ah! Jangan bosan untuk berimajinasi bersamaku ya :(

Oh iya, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Chapter ini? Makin membosankan, kah?

Terimakasih telah datang berkunjung.

See you next chapter^^


	7. Chapter 7

**WELCOME TO MY IMAGINATION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha** x **Hinata Hyuuga** ; **Naruto Uzumaki** x **Sakura Haruno** ; **Kakashi Hatake** x **Shizune**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Sedikit (banyak)** Out of Character **. Typos. Alur cepet/bertele-tele.**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA?! JUST GO AWAY!**

 **.**

Aku berimajinasi bersama :

SantiRevinty/YanaKim/KokomClouds/ **Miu** /HyacintUchiha/LinevyHimechan/ **SushimakiPark** /UchihaxHinata/CahyaUchiha/ **NN** /Callistalia/Nurul851/ **Penelopi** /YukarisELF/ **EuikoKatayanagi** /SabrinaAnisa/ **YukikoMiyuki** /Sucirachma5/ **Ilyaneji** /Lightning69/ **MoyaHime** / **OnyxDarkBlue** / **Guest** /ArcanGirl/NurmalaPrieska/CintyaCleadizzlibratheea/ **Fio** / **NayasantJapaneze** / **UzumakiDanty** /AsyahHatsune/Kanayla/ **ShuuhiSama** / **Ryuuki** /EveSeven/ **Mikyu** / **ShionHana** /ByunSenna/AelynOsh/ **YuniarsihUtami** /OhSeHyun/KimSohyun/NatsukiYurikaSumire/Ericajulyhonoka/ **Hakeri** / **Hiki** /KimotoYuuhi/ **Nurhalizaputrirosiana** / **Wiezhee** / **Mita622** / **Agathalin** / **MaitoShin** / **KeikoBuu89** / **CatherineRaycyrus** / **Depayy24** /KforS/CandybarHoney/ **Clareon** /HyugaAshikawa/ **Mikio** / **OnyxLavender23** / **RicchansMatahari** / **FleurChoi** / **Yuka** / **Ayu** /KailaWu/Enjelita923/ **TriieCue** / **HerocynAkko** / **2015110718** / **Icatisa** /

 **.**

 **.**

NB : Disarankan ㅡjika berkenanㅡ untuk mendengarkan backsound Naruto sesuai dengan yang tertulis di _[...]_ Agar bisa mengikuti suasana seperti yang penulis inginkan. Terimakasih^^

 **Playlist** :

\- Loneliness

\- Shirotsumekusa

\- Shiren

\- Shirobae

\- Kokuten

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Imagining^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Loneliness]_

Seorang pemuda tengah berkutat dengan bermacam berkas-berkas di hadapannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia meletakkan stempel yang sedari tadi berada di tangan kanannya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan matanya menerawang. Mengingat apa yang orang-orang penting desa katakan padanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

 _Jade_ -nya terpejam. Satu-persatu perkataan para pejabat tinggi desa menggema di pikirannya.

 **"Kau harus cepat berkeluarga, Kazekage!"**

 **"Ayahmu, Kazekage ke-4 menikah di usia yang sama denganmu."**

 **"Kedua kakak-mu mempunyai pujaan hati. Apa kau tidak ingin seperti mereka? Merasakan sebuah cinta."**

 _'Cinta. Cinta. Cinta? Seperti apa cinta yang dirasakan oleh Temari dan Kankurou? Apakah... berbeda dengan cinta yang ia berikan untuk desa?'_ Tangan Gaara terangkat untuk menyentuh tato bertuliskan 'Cinta' di dahinya.

 **BRAK**

Lamunannya terpecah, mata _jade_ -nya terbuka saat kakak perempuannya, Temari, melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Ada apa Temari?" Tanya Gaara seraya mengangkat tubuhnya dari sandaran kursi.

"Ini data peserta ujian _chuunin_ mendatang." Temari meletakkan setumpukkan kertas di hadapan Gaara.

Gaara meraih tumpukkan kertas itu dan membolak-balikkannya. Melihat nama-nama peserta ujian _chuunin_ yang sepertinya peserta kali ini lebih banyak dari ujian _chuunin_ sebelumnya.

"Temari.." Gaara meletakkan kembali tumpukkan kertas yang ada di tangannya lalu beralih pada sang kakak tertuanya.

"Ada apa Gaara?" Temari bertanya heran. Ia mengamati wajah Gaara yang sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa itu cinta?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada datar.

Temari tertegun, Gaara mengucapkan kata terindah dengan nada yang biasa-biasa saja. Temari tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Cinta ya? Hm..." Senyuman Temari tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seringai mengejek, "Gaara, apa kau memikirkan perkataan para pejabat desa?"

Gaara tidak merespon, tapi Temari tahu jika jawabannya adalah YA.

Temari terkekeh, "tidak perlu memikirkan perkataan mereka. Lakukan saja apa yang membuatmu senang."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Temari!" Tegur Gaara.

Temari mengibaskan tangan kanannya, "aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Semua orang mempunyai pemikiran yang berbeda tentang cinta. Kau cari tahu saja sendiri."

Temari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh gagang pintu, sejenak ia menoleh pada Gaara yang tampak masih berpikir.

"Tetapi... Jika kau telah mengetahui apa arti cinta menurut pendapatmu, beritahu aku ya." Kata perempuan berambut pirang itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Gaara.

"Cinta..."

 **OoOoO**

 _[Shirotsumekusa]_

Kakashi memperhatikan Shizune yang tengah menata makan siang di depannya saat ia sedang melihat beberapa lembar kertas dokumen. Shizune, gadis yang entah sejak kapan telah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Gadis yang akan marah-marah jika ia terlambat makan. Gadis yang akan marah-marah jika ia terlalu bermalas-malasan mengerjakan tugas. Tanpa sadar Kakashi terkekeh mengingat itu semua.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan **Hokage** - _sama_?! Kenapa tertawa aneh seperti itu?!" Tanya Shizune dengan menyondongkan tubuhnya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi terkesiap. Ia terkejut ketika wajah Shizune begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. _Sejak kapan gadis itu ada di sampingku?_ , pikir Kakashi.

"Ti-tidak.. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. He he."

Mata Shizune memicing curiga, "benarkah?!"

"Sungguh!"

Shizune menjauhkan tubuhnya, "baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang waktumu untuk makan siang. Dan... Berikan dokumen itu padaku!"

Kakashi memberikan dokumen yang ada di tangannya pada Shizune. Gadis itu menerimanya lalu meletakkan dokumen itu di sisi lain meja.

"Kau... tidak makan bersamaku?" Tanya Kakashi heran saat melihat Shizune akan berjalan menjauhinya.

Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"Tidak. Aku akan makan nanti. Sekarang ada sesuatu hal yang harus kuurus." Jawab Shizune.

 **SYUT**

Kakashi meraih tangan Shizune, membuat gadis itu terjatuh ke pangkuannya. Shizune tersentak. Apalagi saat Kakashi memeluk tubuh moleknya.

"A-a-apa?!" Kata Shizune tergagap.

"Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu? Dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya aku memelukmu, kan?" Ucap Kakashi terkekeh.

Shizune memalingkan wajahnya malu, "ti-tidak. Aku hanya takut, jika nanti tiba-tiba ada orang yang masuk dan melihat kita seperti ini."

Kakashi kembali terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Shizune, "mereka tidak akan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu."

"Bagaimana jika para tetua?"

"Mereka juga tidak akan datang sebelum memberi pemberitahuan." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Bagaimana jika..."

"Ssstt.." Desis Kakashi. "Tidak perlu memikirkan _'bagaimana jika..'_ Cukup pikirkan makan siang kita sekarang, hm?!"

Shizune mengangguk, "baiklah.." Ia meraih sumpitnya dan mengambil sepotong telur gulung lalu menyodorkannya pada Kakashi.

Dengan senang hati Kakashi membuka mulutnya setelah ia menurunkan penutup mulut yang selalu menghiasi di wajahnya.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Shiren]_

Hinata tengah membereskan sisa makan siang bersama Sakura saat para pria pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Sakura sibuk mencuci piring, sedangkan ia sibuk mengelap meja.

"Hinata- _chan_ ㅡ" Sakura memutar tubuhnya, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menuntut. "ㅡkatakan padaku tentang Sasuke!"

"A-ada apa dengan Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa-apa Hinata. Aku melihatmu berbicara dengan Sasuke- _kun_ sebelum makan siang tadi. Dan aku juga melihat kalian tidur berpelukan, ditambah lagi Sasuke- _kun_ mudah sekali dibujuk untuk kembali ke Konoha. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke- _kun_?" Tutur Sakura. Apa nada bicaranya terdengar cemburu? Tidak! Dia tidak cemburu. Lagipula, dihatinya kini hanya ada Naruto seorang.

Dia ikut bahagia jika teman satu tim-nya mempunyai alasan untuk kembali ke desa. Ia hanya kesal karena sahabatnya itu karena tidak mempublikasikan hubungan mereka.

"Hm.. Aku tidak tahu Sakura- _chan_." Kata Hinata lirih. "Sasuke- _kun_ tidak pernah mengatakan secara jelas, dia menyukaiku atau tidak." Lanjutnya.

Sakura berdiri di samping Hinata, menyenggol bahunya sambil tersenyum menggoda, "jadi, bagaimana denganmu? Kau menyukainya atau tidak?"

"A-aku tidak tahu.." Kata Hinata tersipu.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Shirobae]_

Sakura keluar dari kabin kapal sambil memegang tangan Hinata, lebih tepatnya sedikit menyeret gadis Hyuuga itu, menuju para pria yang tengah berkumpul di salah satu sisi kapal.

"Aduh! Sakura- _chan_.." Protes Naruto saat Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat jarak antara ia dan Sasuke.

"Geser Naruto!"

Naruto mengalah. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan Sakura dan Hinata berada di antara ia dan Sasuke.

"Sa-sakura- _chan_!" Panggil Hinata berbisik-bisik. Ia malu jika harus duduk berdekatan seperti itu dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Hinata- _chan_?" Balas Sakura ikut berbisik. Dalam hati ia tertawa melihat Hinata yang sangat malu dan gugup berada di dekat Sasuke.

Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika menyadari bahwa Sakura tengah mempermainkannya. Mau tidak mau ia pun tetap duduk disana. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Wajah tampannya yang tanpa ekspresi itu membuat Hinata merona.

"Kalian akan pergi ke festival dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu Sakura- _chan_!" Teriak Lee bersemangat.

"APA?! Enak saja! Sakura akan pergi bersamaku!" Teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Hey! Kalian tidak perlu berdebat seperti itu! Kita pergi bersama-sama saja.." Tutur Kiba melerai.

Naruto mendengus tidak suka sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Lee, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Akan sangat merepotkan jika pergi bersama-sama. Aku akan pergi dengan Temari." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Wah.. Shikamaru!" Seru Naruto. "Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tambahnya bertanya.

"Menikah itu sesuatu hal yang harus dipikirkan secara matang. Kami tidak ingin terburu-buru." Jawab Shikamaru santai, "kalau kau Sasuke? Kapan kau akan menikah?"

"Aku belum menginjakkan kaki-ku di Konoha, tapi kau sudah menanyakan hal itu padaku." Kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku tidak boleh menanyakan itu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Secepatnya. Aku akan menikah secepatnya." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Ia muak melihat wajah-wajah penasaran di sekitarnya itu.

"Heeeeee?"

"Memangnya kau sudah punya kekasih, ha?" Tanya Naruto cepat.

Sasuke diam. Ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu. Mata _onyx_ -nya melirik gadis Hyuuga yang berada di sampingnya itu dan membiarkan teman-temannya memikirkan kemungkinan apa jawabannya.

 _[Kokuten]_

Awan hitam kelam tiba-tiba menyelimuti langit cerah yang menghiasi perjalanan tim Shikamaru untuk kembali ke Konoha. Gemuruh petir terdengar samar. Angin berhembus dengan kencang disertai gelombang ombak yang meninggi saling bertabrakan, mengombang-ambingkan kapal yang tengah melaju itu. Pelan tapi pasti, rintikan hujan mulai mengguyur dengan deras.

"LEE! KONTROL KEMUDINYA!" Teriak Shikamaru memberikan instruksi.

"SIAP!" Teriak Lee. Ia segera berlari menuju kearah kemudi.

"KALIAN TARIK SETIAP TALI PENYANGGA TIANG UTAMA!" Instruksi Shikamaru lagi.

"BAIK!"

Naruto mengeluarkan 3 _bunshin_ untuk membantunya menahan tali penyangga tiang di sisi Kiri. Disisi yang sama, Kiba dan Akamaru memegang tali yang lain. Sedangkan Sasuke, disisi kanan bekerja sama dengan Shikamaru. Dan tali yang lainnya dipegang oleh Hinata dan Sakura.

 **BYAR**

 **BYAR**

 **BUUMM**

Sebuah ombak besar menabrak sisi kanan kapal, diikuti dari sisi yang lain membuat kapal sedikit terdapat beberapa genang air. Secara bergantian sisi-sisi kapal terus ditabrak gulungan ombak. Membuat mereka benar-benar sulit untuk menangani talinya.

Tubuh mereka kini telah basah oleh air hujan maupun air dari laut. Mereka terus berusaha untuk menahan tali, agar tiang utama dan layarnya tetap bekerja dengan baik. Tidak mudah untuk memegang tali yang besarnya seperti lengan bayi itu saat sedang hujan badai seperti ini. Di tambah lagi dengan alas yang licin.

 **BRAK**

 **CRASH**

"Arghh!"

" **AAAA!** "

 **BYUR**

Sebuah tali penyangga tiang terputus membuat dua orang yang tengah mengendalikannya terpental dan salah satu dari mereka tercebur ke laut.

" **HINATA** **ㅡ** **!** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

A/N :

Ketegangannya tidak tersampaikan ya? Hm.. Semakin gaje aja ya?

See you^^


	8. Chapter 8

**WELCOME TO MY IMAGINATION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha** x **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Sedikit (banyak)** Out of Character **. Typos. Alur cepet/bertele-tele.**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA?! JUST GO AWAY!**

 **.**

Aku berimajinasi bersama :

Sushimakipark/ **Clareon** /YanaKim/Mita622/KailaWu/RiccansMatahari/ **Nur** /LinevyHimechan/ **IndriHyuga** /NurmalaPrieska/ **ShitaYukarisELF** / **Mikyu** /HyacinthUchiha/Enjelita923/Callistalia/DaisyUchiha/ **OnyxLave** /CintyaCleadizzlibratheea/KimSohyun/ **NayasantJapaneze** /MissLilyLavender/ **Fio** / **Wulan** / **HimeChan** / **Sxxjxng** / **MomoYuichan** / **SabakuNoDili** / **SabakuNoAira** / **Jullianna1** /

 **.**

 **.**

NB : Disarankan ㅡjika berkenanㅡ untuk mendengarkan backsound Naruto sesuai dengan yang tertulis di _[...]_ Agar bisa mengikuti suasana seperti yang penulis inginkan. Terimakasih^^

 **Playlist** :

\- Kokuten

\- Samidare

\- Genshi

\- Homecoming

\- Hyouhaku

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Imagining^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Kokuten]_

Sebuah tali penyangga tiang terputus membuat dua orang yang tengah mengendalikannya terpental dan salah satu dari mereka tercebur ke laut.

"HINATAㅡ!" Teriak Sasuke saat ia melihat Hinata jatuh ke laut di depan matanya sendiri.

 **BYUR**

"SASUKE!" Shikamaru berteriak saat melihat Sasuke yang tanpa pikir panjang segera menceburkan diri ke laut. Matanya beralih pada Sakura yang di dekati oleh Naruto yang masih bersimpuh di lantai.

"Sakura- _chan_.. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" Naruto dengan panik mendekati Sakura. Membantu gadis itu untuk bangun.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Naruto." Kata Sakura. Mata emeraldnya tiba-tiba melebar. "Hinata?!"

Naruto menatap Sakura sendu, "Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke akan menyelamatkannya."

"A-apa?!"

 **OoOoO**

 _[Samidare]_

Sasuke mencari keberadaan Hinata dari dalam air setelah ia menceburkan diri ke laut. Ia menemukan gadis itu tengah berusaha untuk berenang ke permukaan. Ia pun segera berenang mendekati Hinata dan membantunya ke permukaan.

"Sa-su-ke- _kun_!" Panggil Hinata dengan terengah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir seraya membantu Hinata untuk keluar dari air.

Hinata mengangguk, "aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun_."

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka. Kapal yang membawa mereka tadi hilang entah kemana. Hujan badai masih menggelora. Ombak-ombak pun masih menggulung-gulung membuat mereka tidak bisa berdiri dengan tenang.

"Kau... tidak perlu menyelamatkanku, Sasuke- _kun_..." Ucap Hinata menunduk.

Sasuke diam. Ia menatap Hinata tidak mengerti.

"...aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri." Cicit Hinata lagi.

"Bodoh!" Decak Sasuke dengan nada kesal, namun ekspresinya tidak memperlihatkan kekesalan. Tidak tahukah gadis itu bahwa Sasuke begitu mengkhawatirkannya, tanpa memikirkan jika sebenarnya Hinata itu seorang _Kunoichi_?

Direngkuhnya tubuh Hinata yang telah basah membuat sang empunya terbelalak menerima perlakuan itu. Sasuke memeluknya erat. "Kau pikir, aku akan berdiam diri saat seseorang yang ku cintai terjatuh, _hn_?"

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_ ㅡ" Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Benarkah Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan kesadaran penuh?

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat jika kau seorang ninja yang hebat. Kau telah menjadi segalanya untukku, Hinata.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Sebuah pernyataan dari Sasuke yang berhasil menjawab rasa keingintahuan Hinata akan sikap pemuda itu akhir-akhir ini.

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Sasuke... mencintainya? Sasuke mencintainya? SASUKE MENCINTAINYA?! Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Sasuke itu. Terlalu cepat baginya untuk mengatakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke.

"Sekarang... kita pergi dulu dari sini, _hm_?" Ucap Sasuke lagi. Dalam pelukannya, Hinata mengangguk membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit menjauh dari Hinata.

" **KUCHIYOSE!** "

Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya kebawah setelah sebelumnya sedikit menggigit ibu jarinya dan membuat sebuah segel tangan, lalu muncullah sebuah segel di bawahnya. Sedetik kemudian, muncullah hewan _Kuchiyose_ Sasuke. Seekor elang yang langsung terbang tinggi menghindari ombak besar bersama Sasuke yang telah berada di punggungnya, meninggalkan Hinata di bawah.

Elang itu menukik kebawah setelah mendapat instruksi dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu turun dari punggung elang itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggendong Hinata yang tengah menunggunya. Sasuke kembali menaiki punggung elang itu bersama Hinata di depannya.

Elang itu kembali terbang tinggi. Kali ini terbang menembus awan hitam yang menutupi cakrawala.

"Indah sekali." Hinata berdecak kagum sambil sesekali melihat Sasuke dari ekor matanya ketika melihat indahnya awan sejauh matanya memandang. Langit biru cerah dihiasi awan-awan putih. Tidak ada lagi awan kelam dengan gemuruh yang menggelegar.

"Ah! Kita harus mencari teman-teman, Sasuke- _kun_." Ucap Hinata mengingatkan.

Sasuke bergumam, "dibawah sana masih hujan badai. Kita akan mencarinya setelah reda."

Hinata mengangguk, "Hm.."

 **OoOoO**

 _[Genshi]_

Awan hitam telah menyingkir digantikan oleh langit malam berhiaskan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip cantik.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, Kiba dan Akamaru tergeletak tak bertenaga di lantai kapal. Hujan badai telah berhenti sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Kini mereka telah kehabisan tenaga. Sakura duduk di samping Naruto, memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana nasib Hinata dan Sasuke?" Ujar Sakura bersedih.

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian memeluk Sakura, mencoba untuk menenangkan gadisnya, "tenanglah Sakura. Mereka itu _shinobi_ yang hebat. Mereka tidak akan mati begitu saja."

"Kuharap kau benar." Kata Sakura seraya membalas pelukan Naruto.

Suara hewan terdengar dari angkasa. Shinobi yang ada disana pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seekor hewan yang masih terlihat jauh itu. Seekor hewan sejenis burung terbang menuju ke arah mereka. Semakin mendekat hewan itu semakin terlihat besar, dan mereka kini tahu bahwa hewan itu adalah hewan kuchiyose. Dahi mereka berkerut, mungkinkah musuh?

 **BRUK**

Sepasang manusia turun dari elang itu. Mereka yang ada disana terbelalak melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Hinata!" Sakura berlari dan memeluk Hinata. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya.

Hinata tersenyum hangat melihat kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu. Ia mengusap punggung Sakura pelan berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa khawatirnya.

"Sasukeㅡ" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak pada elang yang masih terbang di atas kapal, "kau boleh pergi. Terimakasih."

Setelah mengatakan itu, elang itu pun menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke dan tersenyum, "kau menyelamatkan Hinata. Hebat!"

"Mungkin paman Hiashi akan mempertimbangkanmu untuk dijadikan sebagai menantu." Gumam Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang merasa bingung atas ucapan Naruto.

 **OoOoO**

 _[...]_

Perjalanan pulang menuju desa Konoha dilalui tanpa halangan yang berarti. Naruto yang sesekali bertengkar dengan Lee memperebutkan Sakura. Kiba yang berusaha untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari Sasuke -yang entah bagaimana selalu tidak berhasil- karena Sasuke sudah lebih sering menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Hinata di depan para _nakama_. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak tertarik pada apa yang di lakukan teman-temannya.

 _[Homecoming]_

Tidak terasa dua hari telah berlalu sejak mereka berlabuh di pelabuhan desa dekat perbatasan. Desa Konoha berada 100 meter di depan sana. Sebuah gerbang besar dengan pintu berwarna hijau menyambut kedatangan mereka. Matahari telah berada diufuk barat. Warna jingga terlihat menghiasi langit negara api ini. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa setiap wajah menerbangkan helaian rambut seakan mengucapkan selamat datang.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, melihat gerbang yang masih berdiri kokoh dan mengamati penampakan akses masuk ke sebuah desa di depan matanya. Ia berpikir, sudah berapa lama ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya di desa ini?

Hinata memutar kepalanya saat ia menyadari bahwa sosok Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya berhenti.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_?!" Panggil Hinata ragu dan itu membuat beberapa temannya yang berjalan didepan menghentikan langkah kaki mereka lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka padanya dan Sasuke.

"..."

"ㅡHn?"

Seakan tersadar dari pemikirannya, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang melihatnya heran sekaligus khawatir. Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan gadis itu? Apa gadis itu berpikir jika Sasuke akan 'melarikan diri' lagi?

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Sasuke. Diraihnya tangan pemuda itu, menggenggamnya. Ia tersenyum lembut lalu sedikit menarik tangan Sasuke agar pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sasuke memandang tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Hinata. Ia sedikit tidak percaya, gadis itu memegang tangannya di depan teman-temannya. Kemana Hinata yang sangat pemalu itu?

Sedikit mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman Hinata, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya itu di pinggang Hinata. Mendekap tubuh gadis itu. Satu detik kemudian ia telah berhasil membawa Hinata bersama dengan dirinya melompat dari atap ke atap.

"SASUKE! KITA HARUS MELAPOR!" Teriak Shikamaru.

"Oii! KAU MAU KEMANA?! SASUKE?!" Tambah Naruto yang sepertinya percuma saja. Sasuke tidak akan menghentikan kakinya hanya untuk mendengarkan teriakan itu.

"Merepotkan!" Desah Shikamaru.

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke masih mendekap erat tubuh Hinata, membawa gadis itu menuju kearah utara desa Konoha. Melewati beberapa meter lahan penuh pepohonan.

"Sasuke- _kun_... Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Hinata dengan perasaan was-was.

"Ke suatu tempat." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu... biarkan aku berjalan sendiri." Kata Hinata. Ia sedikit tidak nyaman saat tubuhnya menempel pada pemuda Uchiha itu, bukan apa-apa, ia hanya sulit mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang tak menentu.

"Tetaplah seperti ini."

Hinata diam, memutuskan untuk membiarkan pemuda itu membawa dirinya. Perjalanan mereka terhenti di sebuah tempat dimana terdapat puluhan atau bahkan ratusan batu nisan. Ya, pemakaman korban pembantaian yang di lakukan oleh Itachi di masa lampau.

Sasuke kembali membawa Hinata untuk lebih dekat pada dua buah batu nisan yang bertuliskan _'Fugaku Uchiha'_ dan _'Mikoto Uchiha'_ yang berada dibarisan depan.

Sasuke menurunkan perlahan tangannya yang berada di pinggang Hinata. Ia menatap dua batu nisan di depannya dengan sendu. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan Hinata melihat itu.

Melihat pemuda Uchiha yang terkenal menyeramkan kini tengah menitikkan air matanya. Hinata ikut memandang dua batu nisan itu.

"Ayahㅡ ibuㅡ" panggil Sasuke tertahan.

Tangan Hinata terangkat, menyentuh punggung Sasuke. Menepuk-nepuk punggung itu pelan.

"Ibuku pernah bercerita, kalau Ayah sering membicarakanku. Sampai sekarang, aku ingin mengetahui apa yang Ayah bicarakan tentangku."

"Aku yakin, Ayahmu membicarakan hal-hal hebat tentangmu, Sasuke yang tampan, Sasuke yang pintar, Sasuke yang..."

Mengesampingkan rasa rindunya pada ayah dan ibu, Sasuke terkekeh pelan, apa saat ini Hinata sedang memujinya?.

"Kenapa tertawa, Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata heran.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi!"

Sasuke kembali meraih tangan Hinata. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan sampai ke gedung **Hokage**. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang terlontar disepanjang jalan. Mereka hanya saling menggenggam. Sasuke yakin, Hinata mengerti arti genggaman itu. Tetapi Hinata? Sasuke tidak yakin akan perasaan Hinata padanya. Mungkinkah gadis itu bersikap baik padanya karena menyukainya? Ataukah karena mengasihaninya?

 **OoOoO**

 _[Hyouhaku]_

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya sambil menggandeng Hinata dengan tatapan sebal. Bisa-bisanya pemuda Uchiha itu membuatnya dan beberapa teman-temannya menunggu selama hampir 1 jam di depan gerbang kantor Hokage.

"Oiii! Darimana saja kalian? Aku sudah hampir mati kesal disiㅡ"

"Diamlah Naruto!" Potong Sasuke dan langsung berlalu begitu saja, melewati teman-temannya yang menunggu sedari tadi.

"Keterlaluan sekali bocah itu!" Decak Kiba. "Rasanya ingin ku hancurkan wajah sok tampan itu!" Lanjutnya geram.

"Sudah-sudah.." Sakura melambaikan tangannya menengahi sambil tersenyum senang. "Dengan begitu, aku semakin yakin jika Sasuke- _kun_ mencintai Hinata." Katanya seraya melangkah meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan hati riang gembira.

" **APA?!** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

A/N :

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini?

See you^^


	9. Chapter 9

**WELCOME TO MY IMAGINATION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha** x **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Sedikit (banyak)** Out of Character **. Typos. Alur cepet/bertele-tele.**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA?! JUST GO AWAY!**

 **.**

Aku berimajinasi bersama :

YanaKim/Mita622/Sushimakipark/Dita250/KailaWu/EveSeven/ViiViolettaAnais/Ella9601/Misslilylavender/ **Mai** /SabakuNoDili/LinevyHima-chan/NurmalaPrieska/MichishigeWestwick/UchihaYuko/ **Callistalia** /Nurul851II/ShitaYukarisELF/Clareon/ **Mikyu** / **Onyxlave14** /KimSohyun/ **CiElAngel** / **AgnesiaMargaretta** / **AI** /Lastrisihaan/ **Fio** /Dwii-Hime/ **Dedeqseokyu** / **Love-4J-Love** / **Anggra-ab** / **Sita868** / **Ayamichiru**

 **.**

 **.**

NB : Disarankan ㅡjika berkenanㅡ untuk mendengarkan backsound Naruto sesuai dengan yang tertulis di _[...]_ Agar bisa mengikuti suasana seperti yang penulis inginkan. Terimakasih^^

 **Playlist** :

\- Homecoming

\- Saika

\- Man of the World

\- Shiren

\- Yamagasumi

\- Senya

\- Genshi

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Imagining^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Homecoming]_

Setelah keluar dari gedung Hokage, Sasuke, Hinata dan yang lainnya masih berkumpul di depan gedung. Langit telah beranjak petang tidak menghalangi warga desa yang masih beraktivitas.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang!"

"Aku juga!"

"Yah.. Aku juga pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok teman-teman."

Satu persatu dari Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba dan Akamaru pamit pulang kerumah masing-masing. Hanya tinggal Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura disana.

"A-aku juga akan pergi. Sampai jumpa semua." Hinata berkata dengan lirih sambil memandangi ketiga sahabat yang berdiri didepannya.

Memutar tubuhnya, Hinata mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka yang masih memandang kepergiannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_.. Kau tidak akan mengantar Hinata?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak kalah heran, "apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Kupikir kau akan mengantar Hinta pulang." Jawab Sakura mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Hei Sasuke! Rumahmu pasti kan masih kotor dan berantakan, bagaimana jika malam ini kau tidur dirumahku?" Tawar Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Naruto tajam. "Lebih baik rumahku, daripada rumahmu." Kata Sasuke yang langsung melesat pergi begitu saja.

"A-apa maksudnya?"

"Maksud Sasuke itu, walaupun tempat tinggalnya kotor dan berantakan, setidaknya itu masih lebih baik daripada rumahmu, Naruto." Kata Sakura menjelaskan.

"Mak-maksudmuㅡ"

"Ah! Sudahlah.. Ayo kita pulang!"

 **OoOoO**

 _[Homecoming]_

Hinata berjalan seorang diri di keramaian malam desa Konoha. Sesekali ia melirik ke kedai-kedai penjual makanan. Ah! Dia sangat lapar. Ingin sekali ia mampir ke salah satu kedai itu, namun ia urungkan ketika mengingat pelayan dirumahnya pasti akan membuatkan makanan saat ia pulang dari misi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar suara seseorang disampingnya. Dan ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Sasuke Uchiha tengah berjalan bersamanya. Sejak kapan pemuda itu disana?

"Ti-tidak. Sedang apa Sasuke- _kun_ disini?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru.

Hinata hanya bergumam mengerti akan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke padanya tanpa berniat untuk berbincang lebih jauh.

"Aku harus membeli beberapa Kimono besok..." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"...Temani aku." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi..."

"Aku hanya menerima jawaban IYA." Potong Pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Baiklah."

Tanpa Hinata tahu, Sasuke tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban itu. Itu artinya, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama besok.

"Sampai bertemu besok." Pamit Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Dia suka sekali mengejutkanku." Gumam Hinata. Saat akan melanjutkan perjalanan, ia sadar jika ia telah sampai di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Pantas saja Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Saika]_

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Hinata baru saja menutup pintu kamar ketika pintu itu di ketuk oleh seseorang, namun belum ia berhasil meraih pintu itu, pintu itu telah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok adik satu-satunya, Hanabi.

" _Nee-chan_.. Siapa yang mengantarmu pulang? Aku tidak pernah melihat cakra itu sebelumnya. Siapa dia?" Tanya Hanabi dengan sangat penasaran.

"Dia Sasuke, Hana- _chan_."

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Apa kalian berkencan?" Tanya Hanabi lagi.

"Tidak Hana- _chan_." Jawab Hinata lembut.

"Jadi, apa itu berarti _Nee-chan_ belum melupakan _Jinchuuriki_ itu?" Hanabi kembali bertanya.

"Hana- _chan_..." Panggil Hinata lirih nan lembut. "Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang melihat Naruto- _kun_ dari balik pohon. Naruto- _kun_.. sekarang sudah menjadi milik Sakura- _chan_. Naruto- _kun_ telah meraih salah satu impiannya, yaitu bersama Sakura- _chan_. Dan aku pun harus merelakannya."

"Jadi.. _Nee-chan_ telah membuka hati untuk si Uchiha itu?" Tanya Hanabi. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu ayah."

"Hana- _chan_..." Cegah Hinata. "Tolong jangan beritahu apapun pada siapapun."

"Kenapa?"

"Kumohon..." Hinata menatap Hanabi penuh harapan.

"Baiklah. Tapi, bolehkan aku tidur denganmu malam ini?"

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengelus puncak kepala adiknya, "baiklah. Aku akan mandi setelah itu makan malam."

 **OoOoO**

 _[Man of the World]_

Sasuke berjalan mendekati jendela. Melihat ribuan bintang yang malam ini terlihat menghiasi langit Konoha. Bulan bersinar terang, membuatnya teringat pada seorang gadis.

Gadis yang selalu ada di hatinya. Tidak ada yang tahu jika Sasuke menyimpan nama seorang gadis didalam hatinya selama ini. Gadis yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya ditengah-tengah keriuhan teriakan kagum gadis-gadis cilik yang dulu ada disekelilingnya. Gadis yang tampak malu-malu dan tidak memperhatikannya.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis yang menjadi salah satu alasan ia ingin lebih hebat dari Naruto. Namun yang ada, gadis itu tidak pernah berpaling dari Pemuda Matahari itu. Jika saja gadis itu mau memperhatikannya, mungkin saja, Sasuke tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan desa, melupakan dendamnya pada sang kakak. Yah, mungkin saja.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Shiren]_

Matahari telah hampir meninggi ketika dua gadis cantik berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berlambang kipas, lambang klan Uchiha. Dua gadis cantik itu adalah Hinata Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno. Sakura dengan pakaiannya seperti biasa dan Hinata yang hari ini berpakaian sedikit terbuka, sedikit memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Sakura mengetuk pintu itu, cukup lama ia menunggu sang pemilik membuka pintu, akhirnya ada sebuah pergerakan pada gagang pintunya. Sesosok pemuda tampan menampakan dirinya, masih dengan kimono tidurnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Panggil Sakura dengan ceria. Sedangkan Hinata disampingnya hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat ada dua gadis cantik di depan rumahnya, namun, setelah menyadari sesuatu ia segera menormalkan keterkejutannya.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura sedikit merengut mendapat respon seperti itu dari Sasuke. Lalu ia teringat dengan Hinata yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ah! Hinata- _chan_ ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sakura antusias.

Sasuke sedikit melirik Hinata, tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. "Kalian.. pergi dari rumahku, sekarang!"

 **BLAM**

Bertepatan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras, membuat dua manusia itu terlonjak.

 **Tok Tok Tok Tok**

"Ayolah Sasuke! Hinata ingin berbincang denganmu. Apa kau tega padanya?!" Teriak Sakura sambil terus mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke.

"Berhentilah! Kalian tidak akan berhasil mengelabuhiku!" Teriak Sasuke dari balik pintu.

" **A-APA!?** "

 **PUFH**

Sosok Hinata kini berubah menjadi... Naruto?! Tunggu dulu, bagaimana bisa? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Setelah keluar dari gedung_ Hokage _, Naruto berniat untuk mengantar Sakura kembali kerumahnya dan disetujui oleh gadis itu. Dan disinilah mereka, berjalan berdampingan menuju kediaman Haruno._

 _"Hm.. Sakura-_ chan _!"_

 _"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura heran._

 _"Menurutmu, apa Sasuke menyukai Hinata?" Tanya Naruto serius._

 _"Eh? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"_

 _Naruto menggeleng, "tidak. Setelah kuingat-ingat, Sasuke selalu berada disamping Hinata."_

 _"Tunggu... Apa kau cemburu?"_

 _Naruto salah tingkah, ia mengibaskan tangannya tidak membenarkan ucapan Sakura, "tidak-tidak! Aku hanya berpikir, jika Sasuke menyukai Hinata, dan Hinata juga menyukai Sasuke, bukankah itu bagus? Itu artinya Hinata telah melupakanku, dan rasa bersalahku pun akan hilang."_

 _"Hm.. Ku pikir, mereka memang saling menyukai." Kata Sakura._

 _"Sakura-_ chan _... aku punya rencana!" Seru Naruto berbinar-binar._

 _Keesokan harinya,_

 _Naruto dan Sakura pagi ini terlihat berada disekitar bangunan berlantai 2 dimana Sasuke tinggal._

 _"Naruto, apa kau yakin dengan ide gilamu itu?!" Tanya Sakura ragu._

 _"Tentu saja!" Jawab Naruto percaya diri. "Ah! Aku sungguh tidak sabar melihat wajah merona Sasuke!" Tambahnya dengan wajah jahilnya seraya bersiap untuk mengeluarkan_ jutsu _nya._

 _"Ini tidak akan berhasil!"_

 _PUFH_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **Ceklek**

Sasuke kembali membuka pintu rumahnya, memandang intens sepasang kekasih dihadapannya itu. Tangannya ia tekuk di depan dada sambil menyandar pada sisi pintu.

"Kau sudah tahu ya, Sasuke?!" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau pikir aku semudah itu dikelabuhi, he?" Ujar Sasuke sombong.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, jika ini tidak berhasil, ha!" Murka Sakura.

"Iya-iya. Aku kan hanya penasaran." Kata Naruto membela diri.

"Penasaran? Akan hal apa?!" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"I-itu... Aw!" Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Sakura menginjak kakinya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa." Potong Sakura cepat. "Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau tidak akan mempersilahkan kami masuk?" Imbuh Sakura bertanya.

"Tidak! Pergi kalian! Aku banyak urusan."

 **BLAM**

Setelah mengucapkan itu, lagi-lagi Sasuke menutup pintunya. Namun, kali ini ia tidak berdiri dibalik pintu, ia masuk kedalam kamarnya, bersiap untuk pergi menemui Hinata. Sepasang kekasih yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya mendesah kecewa.

"Ayo kita pergi Sakura- _chan_!" Ajak Naruto lesu, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura dengan tak kalah lesu.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Yamagasumi]_

Melihat Hinata memilah-milah kimono untuknya mungkin tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Sasuke. Jelas saja, dulu ia masih kecil dan tidak memikirkan hal-hal dewasa yang seperti itu. Baginya, mendapat perhatian atau hanya sekedar tatapan dari Hinata sudah sangat berarti.

Menghabiskan pagi bersama untuk mencari beberapa kimono untuk Sasuke. Mereka akan menghadiri pertunangan Hokage malam nanti. Sebagai seseorang yang pernah menjadi muridnya, ia harus hadir di acara itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Suara lembut Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke tentang betapa indahnya pagi ini. Gadis itu membawa dua buah kimono, salah satunya kimono berwarna biru gelap dengan warna putih ditepiannya. Sedangkan yang satunya berwarna ungu gelap dengan aksen warna putih juga ditepiannya.

"Apa kau bergurau?"

Hinata menyerngitkan dahinya, tidak memahami perkataan Sasuke. "A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Putih?"

Oh, sekarang Hinata mengerti. Sasuke protes dengan warna yang melingkar dibagian leher serta lengan di kimono itu.

"Hm..." Hinata mengamati kimono itu dengan seksama. "Bukankah itu bagus? Warna terang akan sangat cocok jika digabungkan dengan warna gelap seperti ini?"

Sasuke mendengus, "jadi... Kau menolakku?!" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia heran melihat tingkah Sasuke kali ini. Apa pemuda itu marah? Tapi kenapa? Sasuke keluar dari kedai pakaian begitu saja, meninggalkan Hinata dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

Hinata menyerahkan kimono yang ada di kedua tangannya pada seorang penjaga kedai itu, "tolong simpan ini. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti." Lalu ia berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Hinata berhasil menemukan Sasuke di tengah keramaian persiapan desa Konoha menyambut pesta pertunangan dan juga festival musim gugur.

"Kenapa... kau pergi begitu saja? Apa kau tidak jadi membeli kimono?" Tanya Hinata dengan mimik wajah kebingungan.

Sasuke masih bungkam dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ia terus melangkah entah kemana. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah hatinya panas. Ingin sekali dia memukul sesuatu, tapi apa?

"Yo! Sasuke!"

Samar-samar Sasuke dan Hinata mendengar suara Naruto. Diedarkan pandangan mereka dan melihat Naruto baru saja keluar dari kedai Ramen bersama Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Berkencan?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah cerianya, mengabaikan wajah tidak bersahabat Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak Sakura- _chan_. Aku menemani Sasuke- _kun_ membeli kimono..."

"Ah! Itu manis sekali..." Cicit Sakura.

"Lalu, mana kimononya?" Kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

Hinata melirik takut pada Sasuke, ekspresinya masih sama. Tanpa ekspresi. "Kurasa Sasuke- _kun_ tidak menyukai kimono itu.."

"Kalau begitu, kita jalan-jalan! Ayo ke taman desa!" Sakura menautkan tangannya pada lengan Hinata. Menggiring Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

"Ayo!" Naruto dengan bersemangat ikut menarik Sasuke mengikuti jejak kaki Sakura.

 **OoOoO**

 _[Senya]_

Mentari semakin meninggi ketika 3 orang berjalan menuju desa Konoha. Mereka adalah orang penting yang diundang ke pesta pertunangan Hokage. Pesta itu mengundang masing-masing pemimpin desa dengan 2 orang pengawal.

"Jadi.. Apa kita akan ikut merayakan festival musim gugur?" Tanya seorang wanita, salah satu dari mereka.

"Ya." Jawab sang pemimpin desa, "kau akan menjadi bagian dari Konoha, jadi kau harus mengetahui semua hal tentang Konoha, termasuk budayanya."

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu..."

 **OoOoO**

 _[Genshi]_

Awan putih menghiasi langit Konoha mempercantik pemandangan desa itu. Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura telah sampai di taman Konoha. Kupu-kupu, burung dan hewan terbang lainnya menghiasi sudut-sudut taman.

Taman itu terlihat sepi. Tidak banyak orang yang berkunjung ke taman itu saat ini.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat seorang wanita berdiri di bawah pohon di depan sana. Gaya berpakaian wanita itu berbeda dengan gaya berpakaian gadis-gadis atau wanita Konoha.

"Siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Sakura membuat mereka memfokuskan diri pada wanita yang jauh disana.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana ya?" Gumam Naruto, mengingat-ingat siapa gadis itu.

"Hanare..." Sasuke berucap, teringat dengan siapa sosok itu.

"Eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
